Goodnight moon
by ecm84
Summary: The covens are scrambled and Kraven has walked away with everything. With Michael's help Selene devises a plan to knock Kraven off his 'throne' by Selene making Kraven think he's finally going to get her into bed FINISHED
1. Tear away

**A chilling wind ripped along the dark tunnels, it was the only sound heard until the rising echo of running footsteps made its way along the dark sewer way. A dark mud covered figure breathed hard running though the murky pipe line, every muscle in Selene's legs burned, her lungs felt like they where going to explode, her unnatural dark heart pounded in her chest like a over worked piston feeling as if it was going to explode. In her mind she knew she couldn't stop or look back, even though she had been running for over an hour a group of death dealers where hot on her heals she had to get out before daybreak. **

**She wondered where Michael had gone, the group of death dealers had split them apart forcing them into separate tunnels they both had hoped to meet on the surface. **

**She came to another split in the tunnels and still no exit, her legs where beginning to refuse to carry her, they felt like they where now on fire. But her will power kept her running she darted down the passage to the left the in the direction of what she thought would hopefully run into the passage Michael was on. Luck and fortune was not on her side, she failed to see a sharp chunk of metal grid half submerged out of the murky water as she ran exhausted, she caught it on her thigh gashing it deeply. She unintentionally let out a yelp in pain as she swung to the ground landing half in the brown water that began to mix red with her blood. She spat out the mouthful of water and sat up to look at her leg, blood gushed from the open wound and she had nothing to seal it up with. She looked around desperately for something or some place to hide her eyes caught hold of a drain above her. Holding the wound closed as best she could she barely pulled herself to her feet and dragged herself over to the drain with one last effort she pulled herself up into the small pipe then began shuffling her way up along the pipe to where ever it may lead. **

**To her relief it lead her to the surface, she came out of a grid in the gutter, now she couldn't even walk, let alone stand up she was losing blood fast. **

"**Fuck" she cursed in pain the wound ached and stung like mad if she didn't stop the bleeding soon she would pass out and become a crisp at dawn or bleed to death.**

"**Michael where are you" She whispered feeling the dizziness of blood loss starting to reach her**

"**What do we have here" the familiar voice of Kraven poured down onto her from him standing above her. She looked up at him his face was the last thing she wanted to see. He knelt down next to her and lifted her chin so she would look at him**

"**Just think you wouldn't be in this mess if you had just come with me. You could have been my queen I could have given you everything you wanted but no you had to run off with _him_. Tell me Selene where is _he_ now?" **

"**Here" Michael's voice beamed from behind, Kraven had only a split second to turn she a blue fist with black claws tore across his face and flung him a good hundred meters down the road.**

"**Selene!" **

"**I'm okay I just cut my leg" she still wore her cold mask and tried to sit up **

"**No stay still you are loosing a lot of blood" he tore off a shred of fabric from what was left of his pants and wound it tightly around the wound. **

"**Where did he go?" she snapped looking for Kraven**

"**He's gone" **

**Selene let out a sigh of disappointment the scum had gotten away 'again'. **

"**We have to move they are coming" Michael's sharp hybrid ears picked up their running footsteps from a distance. She barely pulled herself to her feet and headed over to the parked car on the other side of the road. **

"**You can't walk let me carry you" **

"**I'm fine" she barked at him coldly and tried to smash the car window in but she had grown to week from blood loss. Michael came up and punched it in with one blow then unlocked the door. She opened the door about to get in when he stopped her**

"**No I'm driving"**

"**Like hell you are" **

"**No remember what happened last time you drove with a blood loss injury" he snapped back at her opening the back door for her and began to stuff her in**

"**Michael!" she growled but he pushed her onto the back seat forcing her to lye down. **

"**Now lye down and rest I'm driving" he shut the car door careful not to hit her legs then got into the front and hotwired the car in a minute. **

"**Where are you going to go?" just as she asked bullets smashed though the back window and into the car, two clipped Michael who turned the wheel and did a fast take off throwing Selene into the seat.**

"**They got you" she watched his shoulder bleed for a second then heal itself up. **

**Better than an arse full of glass" he moaned at the glass he sat on from the smashed window. She heard the bullets bouncing off the bumper and back of the car until they eventually stopped as Michael drove further and further away into a safe distance he slowed a little **

"**How are you doing back there?" **

"**I think there is a hunk of metal in the wound" she groaned holding her leg in pain. She lifted her leg to look closer when Michael swerved the car suddenly speeding up sending her sliding along the back seat into the door jarring her legs into the door. She let out a cry of pain as the movement and push twisted her leg and muscle tearing the wound even more, when a loud thud and the sound of a heavy object rolled along the bonnet up the windscreen cracking it then over the back of the car, there was no mistaking it was a body**

"**Got you bastard!" Michael yelled driving on, if he had had the time he would have backed over Kraven but he needed to get Selene to safety. **

"**Michael!" She screamed at him in pain. **

"**Sorry!" he realized he had hurt her leg even further**

"**Don't worry I know a place we can go, you'll be alright" he tried to reassure her. She was in so much pain and was so exhausted she had no more effort to yell and scream at him ordering him what to do and began to let the dizziness take over. For the next five minutes Michael grew more and more concerned as her moans got quieter and she was moving less, but he kept talking to her relentlessly. **

"**It's alright where here now" he pulled up into the old doctors clinic he used to work at that was still used but it was the abandoned house behind it he drove to, the clinic would be a quick easy source of medical supplies. He parked the car in the old brick garage, got out and closed the door hiding the car. **

"**Selene!" he called to her opening the back door of the car she gave a small moan hearing him, she didn't open her eyes. **

"**Shit" Michael pulled her out of the car and carried her directly to the clinic he was fortunate the code to the back door was still the same. Creeping in though the dark he took her in and placed her on the bed, closed the curtains then flicked on the lamp. **

"**Oh shit" He cursed seeing the tight fabric around her thigh had come loose and was now soaked with blood. Her face was pale and whiter than usual**

"**Selene stay with me" He tightened the fabric and ran to the lab at the end. Kicking open the door he pulled open the fridge, he smiled he knew for a fact the clinic took blood donations leaving a couple of bags available. **

"**Yes!" He took the bags, needles and tubes back to Selene. Lifting her arm it took him a moment to get the gauntlet off and pull back her sleeve to inject the lure into her vein and begin to transfer the blood. **

**Barely after a minute Selene begun to regain consciousness, she fluttered open her eyes to see Michael cutting away her tight pants around the gash. **

**She relaxed letting take care of the wound until his hand slid a little too far up her thigh and his knuckles brushed her inner thigh of her other leg as he innocently tried to turn her leg a little looking into the wound. **

**His touch sent feelings though her, warm feelings she had never felt she felt so… human. She had unintentionally sat up looking at his hand he noticed her movement and followed her eyes and moved his hand away**

"**Sorry" He looked up at her locking their eyes waiting for a reaction but she sat still saying nothing. **

**Slowly she sat back watching him and his hands pull a small piece of metal out of the wound then braced it shut with temporary stitches, swab and bandage wrapping it ever to carefully. Selene pulled out the lure in her arm grabbed the blood back and began to feed directly watching him clean up. **

**Just before sunrise Michael took Selene back to the house he dragged an old and the only bed in the house down to the basement for Selene to sleep on during the day. Slightly wincing Selene laid herself down on the old dusty bed. **

"**Aren't you going to sleep?" She asked him watching him walk toward the stairs. **

"**I'm just going to secure the house"**

**Selene hesitated wondering whether or not to believe him. She looked at her thigh she couldn't go anywhere anyway and rested her head. She listened to him walking around upstairs trying to stay awake as the human world out side came to life. **

**As she lay still her eyes became not only heavy but glassy as the nights events played over and over in her mind, what Viktor had done was really beginning to sink in, scaring her even more on the inside. The pillow beneath her pale face began to soak up all her tears holding it in was too much, she let herself cry just not loud enough for Michael to hear. Just enough for after a while it put her off to sleep tormenting dreams of her and her once lived family and now the guilt of her actions for over the last one hundred years. **


	2. Inward out

**Selene awoke to a presence she had never felt before, one that had long since left her memory.**

**Warmth. **

**On the single bed Michael had brought down a blanket lay in against her and covered the both of them putting his arms around her. She felt comfortable but odd at the presence around her it was enough to make her forget her dark past and savor the moment. It was her cold finger tips that brushed against his face when she shifted the hair from his face that woke him. Without opening his eyes he smiled and grabbed her hand**

"**Your fingers are cold" He breathed a warm breath onto her fingers and rubbed them gently. He was surprised her hands where so soft, from holding guns all the time he thought they would be coarse but hers was soft and smooth real woman's hands. **

"**They are always cold" She pulled away rolling away from him she didn't want to continue sucking the heat from him like the Vampyre she was. His warmth was the cold reminder of what she was. **

"**They don't have to be" He shuffled over to give her more warmth but she tore away getting up off the bed**

"**Did I say something?"**

**She didn't answer just looked at her watch sundown was at least an hour ago.**

"**Great" She snapped pulling open the door and marched upstairs. **

"**Now I have to find a pair of pants" She growled**

"**No you don't" Kraven answered sitting in a large hand carved wooden chair his eyes scanning the rarely viewed bare area of her thigh. He sat with a sleazy smirk on his face obviously enjoying the view. Selene stood still glaring at him she had no weapons nothing. Kraven put his hands up as if he where surrendering **

"**I come for business no need for that look"**

"**Business?" She sarcasticly snapped back **

"**Yes, both sides are after us we are better watching each others back and a few others I have rallied up both Lycans and Vampyre's who are not welcome either side" **

"**You shot Lucian in the back how are we to trust you!" Michael snapped **

"**Well I'm only offering a place to go with those who are in the same situation" Kraven took a piece of card out of his pocket and placed it on the table next to him then got to his feet. **

"**You could say kicking me down the street then running me over to me shooting you calls that about even don't you think? Besides I have all the money from all sides I could make your living style _very_ comfortable" He took a step closer to Selene. Kraven backed off as soon as Michael took a step closer to Selene**

"**Just give it a thought" Kraven turned away and walked out.**

"**Like we would" Michael snapped picking up the note about to rip it up when Selene snatched it off him**

"**We may need it you never know" She stuffed it into a pouch on her belt. **

"**It could be a trap"**

"**I don't know if you have noticed but we have nothing, no food, no money and no cloths"**

"**I have some money" **

"**Not in the quantities we need to get out of here" **

"**So you're saying we should go with him? It could be a trap I know he wants to kill me" **

"**At this point Michael everyone wants to kill you" She snapped watching Kraven get in the car at the end of the drive. She looked back at Michael who lowered his head a little she instantly felt bad**

"**I didn't mean it like that"**

"**Well I don't know what I've done to upset you ever since you woke you you've been… grumpy" She stood watching her for a moment in silence.**

"**But I know your not, I heard you last night crying" **

**Selene looked away forgetting his hybrid ears heard a lot more than her Vampyre ones. **

"**I'm not one of them Selene, I don't want to hurt you" **

"**I know" She walked up stairs to look for a pair of pants of some sort once again stuffing her feelings away ignoring them. Finding an old pair of tattered brown flares that had a few holes at the bottom she came back down the stairs tucking the flared ends into the boots.**

"**Retro"**

"**What?"**

"**Never mind an old saying" She sat down on a chair with no back and crossed her arms. **

"**Why don't we leave" Michael suggested **

"**And go where? They will find us as soon as we walk out that door" **

"**They'll find us if we say here"**

"**Then where as good as dead" **

"**I thought you where a warrior!" **

"**I was… but Kraven was right" she muttered**

"**What!"**

"**He said I took the warrior business far too seriously, I did" **

"**So you're going to roll over and die?"**

"**No exactly no" **

"**Oh so you have nothing to live for is that it? You bite me and change me into a form in this underworld to leave me here alone" he growled.**

"**No Michael that is not what I meant" She snapped back. **

"**Why don't we leave? Get on a plane and fly away? Start a new life somewhere else? I mean wouldn't your family want you to move on and be happy? Maybe have a family of your own or something?" **

**To his surprise Selene's face softened up**

"**I have to say that has crossed my mind, more than once. But you must understand it's not as easy as that as a human yes but not as a Vampyre. I can't get on a plain, I have no passport no money and most flights cross over into the day I'll burn up" She explained in a more calm tone. **

"**Steal a van and we drive" **

"**No I have a better idea" She pulled the card Kraven gave her out and waved it about.**


	3. Unsure

"**You have got to be bloody kidding me!" Michael couldn't believe Selene's idea.**

"**It will work Kraven only ever thinks though his pants"**

"**No I can't let you… your… prostituting yourself" **

**Selene's face dropped **

"**I never said that, I'm not going to sleep with him!" She yelled spitting in disgust making sure Michael got the point**

"**I'm going to let him think we are an item that's all" **

"**So I sit here and wait?"**

"**It will only take one night it will be easy as soon as the drugs kick in" **

"**Drugs? What drugs?"**

**Selene's shoulders dropped **

"**Have you even been listening? I said you can make up a drug for me to put in Kraven's drink to knock him out then I get the money" She remained calm explaining it for the third time since each time Michael's mind about Selene with Kraven kept wandering off. The very thought of him even touching her make his stomach wrench, he wanted to kill Kraven even more. **

"**Where will I get the drugs?" **

"**You're the doctor you should know is there none in the clinic?"**

"**There might be but they have changed the locks I saw them during the day" **

"**You're a hybrid Michael brake in and take it" **

"**I don't believe this" Michael flopped into his seat. **

"**You did it last night what's the problem now?" She snapped getting agro at his resentment to her plan. **

"**That was because your life was in danger you almost died from blood loss!"**

"**It's no different to fighting to live you don't need much, forget your human morals Michael you live in the underworld now take what you need and run that is our lives" **

"**If you only see it that way of course it will, like I said we can move elsewhere and live a some what of a normal life" **

"**You don't get it like I said you can just fly out of the country, we need this plan to get the money and weapons cant you get that though your thick skull!" Selene shouted getting to the end of her patience. **

"**I don't want you with him I don't trust him" **

"**That's what this is about? Jealousy? Get over it Michael nothing is or will happen, going there is the risk _I'm_ taking not you, besides I know Kraven I've dragged him along for years when he finally gets what he wants or thinks he's getting what he wants believe me he will believe anything" **

**Michael pouted crossing his arms **

"**I still don't like the idea"**

"**Well I'm doing it whether you like it or not so you can either help me or just back off and I'll do it myself" She snapped pushing past him then kicked the front door open marching toward the clinic. **

"**Selene wait" Michael called in a concerned tone giving into her stubbornness.**

**She deliberately ignored him and kicked off the door to the clinic only to set off the alarm. **

**Selene covered her sensitive immortal ears and began to look around when she felt Michael brush past her heading for a locked door at the end of the hall. He kicked it off its hinge and headed over to the cabinet taking what he needed. Heading back Michael found Selene raiding the refrigerator taking a donated blood pack. **

"**Come on the police will be here soon" Michael yelled over the ringing alarm. She followed him out and back up to the house where she sat back down and bit into her packet. **

"**They'll search here" Michael said about the police taking the drugs out laying them flat then grabbed a stone from the garden and began smashing the tablets into powder. She silently watched as she fed until the packet was half full**

"**Here" she held the half full packet out toward him. He screwed his nose up **

"**No you have it" **

"**You need to feed"**

"**I'll get food elsewhere you need that more" He turned away and continued to mix the white powders. Selene was unsure on what Michael would eat so far his hybrid form had sustained him with endless energy, she wondered how long it would be before he would need to eat. **

**Both of them sat up as the alarm in the clinic stopped, Selene watched as two cops walked out put a piece of wood over the door get in their car and drive off.**

"**They do a great job don't they? Fantastic neighbor hood" Selene muttered to herself. **

"**Done" Michael had shuffled the right amount of powder into a piece of paper and folded it up. **

"**This isn't warrior this is con-artist" Michael said with a grin he must had been thinking about her plan she mused to herself.**

"**No its freedom" She took the drug and placed it into her pocket**

"**Is it enough?"**

"**Should be, what will you do if it isn't" **

"**_You_ better hope it_ does_ or you will be my new target" She spoke in an as a matter of fact tone. **

**She headed back upstairs to look for a coat or any more clothing **

"**When will you go?" He called after her. **

"**Tomorrow night, if I go strait away it will look suspicious" She answered going though an old wardrobe pulling out moth eaten cloths. She stopped after a few moments to listen to where he was there was no answer or movement till she heard something in the hall move. **

"**Michael?" She called to him, there was no reply. Walking into the hall she looked around there was no one there, the house suddenly seemed colder than usual even for a Vampyre. **

"**Michael this isn't funny" She couldn't believe his child like behavior as the door behind her slammed shut. She stormed back and opened the door into the empty room. Her eyes instantly fell on the open window she marched over and was about to pull it shut when she spotted Michael in the garden below with his back to her. **

"**I know you don't like my plan but there is no need to be childish" She snapped at him thinking she had seriously misjudged him.**

"**Selene!… what the…" Michael yelled back half embarrassed since he was taking a piss in the garden confused to why she was yelling at him. **

**She suddenly realized what he was doing and that he couldn't have been opening and closing the doors**

"**Why didn't you use the bathroom" she looked away slightly embarrassed at invading on his privacy. **

"**It broken" She shut the window and moved away from the garden finished up and headed back toward the house when his sharp ears picked up movement from behind and a familiar Lycan scent changing into his hybrid form Michael swung around and growled toward the trees to spot no one. **

**Frowning he looked harder till his natural instinct to sniff the air took over. In moments he recognized the scent and spotted the half bleeding body dragging himself toward him. As he neared he could smell the scent was not full Lycan there was Vampyre mixed in but only faint he was most defiantly hybrid. **

"**Lucian… how did you find us?" **


	4. Instinct

**Michael grabbed Lucian by the scruff of the shirt and hauled him over his shoulder taking Lucian inside.**

**Selene's ears perked when she heard a loud thump from in the living room**

"**What is he doing now" She muttered to herself investigating the sound. **

**Michael flopped Lucian onto the couch which the leg broke falling to the ground making the bang**

"**Sorry I'm still finding out my new strengths" Michael apologized as Lucian said nothing but his expression of pain told a lot more. **

"**Good to see you're still alive…" Lucian stopped looking past Michael who heard a low hiss. Turning around Michael spotted Selene backed against the wall her eyes blue and blazing at Lucian. **

"**Selene…" Before Michael could finish Selene was up along the wall and around the corner and down into the basement where she slammed the door shut behind her. **

"**Typical blood" Lucian muttered**

"**Don't say that!" Michael yelled at him running down the steps to the basement door. **

"**Selene please open the door" Michael asked softly. There was no reply, he tried to turn the door handle but it was locked. **

"**Selene its just Lucian he is a hybrid like me" **

"**He was still Lycan and hates my kind" She finally answered sitting behind the door with her back against it.**

**Michael sat down on the floor against the other side of the door **

"**Selene… wont you even try?" Michael asked not knowing what to say, he had not experienced the hate Selene had felt for Lycans or the hate Lucian felt for Vampyre's.**

"**Michael you don't understand I killed hundreds of his kin"**

"**But you didn't know then, you where lied to by…" he stopped not wanting to mention the name, he could hear her swallowing hard trying to keep herself cold and unaffected by her emotions. It was still hitting her hard whether she liked it or not the pain was seeping out the lies tore her insides, she felt so out of place she just wanted to go back to the life she had before. If it was a life she told herself feeling her eyes once again swell up with tears as the emotions tried to push through. **

"**Selene open the door" he wanted to comfort her pain, for one so strong it took as such a simple thing as seeing a Lycan, past Lycan to bring up past few days in her and emotion beyond her control. **

"**I can't, he hates me I can't trust anyone I have to fight this, this plan has to work" **

**Michael felt a little hurt that she didn't trust him**

"**You can trust me remember I wasn't on either of the sides I want to help you" He spoke softly trying to encourage her. **

"**I barely know you" she spoke so quietly but he still heard the words. **

**That cut him even deeper than before. She heard him get up from the other side of the door and walk up the steps now she felt guilty for saying what she said. **

**Michael found Lucian sitting up and no doubt listening to them, he sat in the large chair Selene had been sitting in earlier, her scent still remained on its old patterned fabric. As hurt as he was he still wanted to comfort her and gain her trust more than ever**

"**How are you finding your new form?"**

"**Difficult" Michael answered vacantly still thinking about Selene.**

"**How long have you been in this house?"**

"**One night"**

"**We should move on in the day keeping out of the death dealers reach" Lucian instructed. **

"**We can't the sun"**

"**We don't burn in the sun"**

**Michael narrowed his eyes at him**

"**Selene" he snapped**

"**You heard her she trusts no one we are better off running" **

"**No, maybe she is right about you, why can't you give her a chance"**

"**She was and still is a death dealer, a blood you can't trust them they will turn on you, Kraven is a fine example of that over six hundred years of agreements and he shot me in the back" **

"**She is not like that!"**

"**How do you know? You have only known her a few days, and she doesn't know you she said that herself" Lucian pointed to the door. **

"**I can't leave her not after all the sacrifices she as made for me" **

"**It's natural to stick to the Vampyre that sired you into the underworld but let her go" he paused**

"**Death dealers are raised and trained to be cold and heartless, they will refuse their emotions and dispose of them in any way they can. If you want love from her you won't get it, she will always be like this" **

"**All Vampyre's are like this?"**

"**Yes now we must survive" **

"**So you must have meant a lot to Sonja if she was so cold but you loved her so much it created a war" **

**Lucian froze for a moment seeing Michael's hitting point. **

"**Sonja was different" **

"**So is Selene, she turned on her entire race and killer Viktor for me" Michael was really beginning to realize and appreciate what Selene had done.**

"**She is not heartless I have seen the pain and emotion in her face it's the worst pain I have ever seen in anyone's face and I don't want to see it again especially not on hers. She has lived a life of pain and lies all her life and I want to give her a life of happiness for what she has done for me, it's the least I could do" Michael leaned forward threading his hands though his hair.**

**There was no doubt Lucian would ever trust Selene but if he wanted to stay as a pack with Michael then he would have to face accepting Selene as well. **

"**I cannot say I will trust her but you have my word I will not inflict harm on her unless she attacks me" Lucian held his hand out wanting to join them and make an agreement. **

**Michael deciding for Selene put his hand out and shook upon it, he was now determined to make Selene some what human again or at least help her to the best of his ability. **

**Michael silently got up and headed back to the basement door not giving up on Selene so easily. **

**He lightly knocked on the door**

"**Selene?" he asked gently much like last time there was no answer first time she was called. By the light echo of the wood Michael noticed she had moved away from the door, looking down at his watch it was coming on dawn no doubt she would have gone over to the bed. He stepped back to leave her when his gut inside feelings wanted him to try turning the door handle to his surprise it was unlocked and swung open.**

"**Selene?" he asked again his voice ringing into the silence. **

**His hybrid eyes scanned the darkness before he spotted the dark outline of a figure sitting on the bed hunched over. Closing the door to at least muffle what he was talking to her about from Lucian he then made his way over to the bed. **

**Silently he sat next to her and dared himself to take a risk by putting his arm around her shoulders**

"**I'm sorry" he whispered to her**

"**For what" she barely spoke her hair covered her face from her head bowed so low. **

"**Brining these painful memories back" **

**She lifted her head a little totally lost to her emotions and words she didn't like him so near because she wanted it, she wanted to let him hold her, yet her inside stubbornness screamed no. Michael didn't care how she would react he wrapped his arm right around her shoulder and pulled her to him so she was clamped in his embrace, on natural instinct she pulled away.**

**He wasn't going to let go without a fight determined to make her trust him or help let it out and clamped his arms tighter around her not letting her go. She continued to struggle until she pounded her fists on his chest trying to stubbornly break free. Tears welled up in her eyes until she almost wore herself out slowly coming to the realization there was no way she could break out of his hybrid grip and slowly relaxed letting him win, the small clear streams poured down her cheeks as she finally rested her head on his shoulder. His arms and body relaxed becoming a warm supportive cuddle not a vice grip.**

**She cursed him in her mind for caring after what she had done she disserved nothing, he was making her feel things she had long thought she had lost almost envious he was giving her feelings she had wanted. **


	5. Pecking order

**Lucian slept on the couch during most of the day hearing the faint words of Michael talking to Selene as he dozed lightly he didn't care what happened between them as long as he and Michael where on the same team.**

**Selene awoke with cloggy eyes from a night full of tears that didn't seem to stop no matter how much she had wanted them to. She remembered Michael sleeping next to her but his warm presence was gone. Lightly stretching as everything came into focus she felt a pair of eyes watching her. **

**In moments of turning around Selene's heart almost leapt with fright in auto pilot reaction she flung herself up onto the roof and scurried along to the corner looking down at Lucian who stood next to the bed his eyes black. He frowned at her, in response she let out a high pitch hiss at him**

"**What where you doing?" She ordered trying to keep her grip to the wall but her ability could only allow her to cling to the roof for only so long **

"**I was just looking for something" He spoke calmly.**

"**And what would that be?" She snapped coldly glaring at him as she slowly slid down the wall. She swore she saw his glare soften for a brief moment**

"**Looking for what Viktor saw of Sonja in you, his _replacement_ daughter"**

**Selene finally landed on her feet staring at Lucian not knowing quite what to say, the one thing she did know was she had flipped herself into a corner and now Lucian stood in the path of her own way out. **

**Lucian could more then tell by her defensive stance she was apprehensive at him nearing her and looking for a way out of her cornered state.**

"**Personally I can't see any of her in you, not in your looks, not in your cold eyes and certainly not in your nature, you as frozen as ice Sonja was warm and caring… obviously something your never capable of" he spoke stern as he inched closer to her. She gave off another hiss as a warning **

"**Back off!" **

"**Or what?" **

**She hissed at him again leaving her teeth bared backing till she was against the wall she knew she had no chance against a hybrid she had no weapons, nothing. **

"**I said back off" She snapped trying to jump past him but he grabbed her ankle before she got past his shoulder and slammed her back into the corner. **

"**Michael!" She yelped as she hit the solid concrete. **

"**That's it" Lucian said taking a step back. Selene awkwardly sat up**

"**What! Where is Michael?" She spoke but not as abruptly, she said crouched a little like a child who had been hit putting them into place. **

"**He is getting you food" Lucian took another step back his eyes still peeled on her. **

"**I have got what I came down to see you for" He backed off completely leaving her sitting on the floor. Selene knew Michael had joined and made pack with Lucian, Lucian had to see her as one of his pack and in a way by his own natural instinct putting her in her place wanting to shift her down in the pecking order.**

**In other names letting her know who's boss.**

**Michael came in the front door carrying two bags of take away and a pack of blood for Selene. **

"**Smells good what ever it is" Lucian said licking his lips. **

"**Is Selene awake?"**

"**Yes" **

"**Is she coming up?"**

"**I'm not sure and about what she said last night" Lucian whispered looking to the basement door direction**

"**It was a lie, she does care and trust you" Lucian said most certain of himself after Selene yelped for Michael it was a way of forcing the truth from her Lucian just wanted to be certain.**

"**How do you know?" Michael said passing him a bag of food**

"**I talked to her" Lucian said quickly pulling it open and pulling out the burgers. **

"**You talked to her?"**

"**Yes" Lucian answers spitting food out as he spoke with his mouth full. Michael put his own bag down and picked up the blood pack taking it down to Selene. He found her sitting on the side of the bed leaning over**

"**Here I have some blood for you" he spoke and smiled warmly as he approached her. She sat up looking at him he stopped seeing her red eyes**

"**You've been crying again"**

**For some reason she expecting him to be annoyed or something hostile toward her since she was showing weakness but he didn't. His face softened and he sat next to her like he did the night before and gave her another hug. How could this be she asked herself, someone who actually wants to care or could this be another lie she realized making herself pull away. She reached for the blood pack disguising her pulling away as hunger**

"**Thank you" she whispered biting into the packet. She closed her eyes as the chilled liquid gold drained from its packet into her mouth she devoured it like she had been starved for a week, Michael sat watching her with such curiosity and interest there was still a lot about this wounded soul that he so wanted to know and heal. As the packet neared on empty Selene finally stopped drinking to open her eyes and look to her side seeing the smiling Michael watching. She took the packet away from her mouth**

"**It's just my nature" She muttered.**

"**I know I was just… thinking" He paused for a moment as Selene's pink lips where now a lustrous red with the blood she was drinking, for the first time Michael was compelled at an attraction to drink blood from the enticement of it sitting on her lip. He snapped out of his lustful fantasy realizing she had tensed up her expression had changed to one that was unsure of him, she had seen his black eyes fall to her mouth and became uneasy of his intention if it was a harmless kiss or a sinister bite. **

"**Sorry I didn't mean to stare" **

"**Your eyes Michael" She told him about to wipe her lip with her finger when he stopped her with a half smile.**

"**I would never hurt you" he said so warmly, the type of warmth Viktor would use to lie to her yet somehow when Michael spoke it, it was so much different.**

**Truth. **

"**I don't know if you know you can control the beat inside you" Her words turned into a whisper as he pulled her in closer**

"**It's not a full moon" he answered finishing his sentence locking his lips on hers. **

**Selene hated him for this, she melted into him every time he came so close and made such contact she could not resist yet was thankful for it in moments such as these the trouble of her whole life was a blur there was nothing else but the two of them, she didn't need to worry about where they where going to go, what they where going to do. It was just the two of them in a moment that made her feel, not human she would never be a human again and she had long come to except that, it made her feel warm and alive. **

**A lingering lust that forever seemed be withheld finally emerged, Selene finally let go of her stubbornness and let her self open she let her hands run up over his chest up to his neck where they pulled her arms up drawing herself in closer making the kiss deepen with more passion than before. Michael was pleasantly surprised by her move, to him his confidence to finally lean in and kiss her on his accord not hers was paying off. His hand responded like hers trailing around her smaller waist pulling her body against his, his arm resting across the arc of her back while the other found its way across her thigh until she suddenly jolted pulling away.**

**He could tell it was a sudden jolt of pain. She smiled ever so slightly that did not go unnoticed**

"**You have no idea how beautiful you are when you smile" He tried to provoke it into a full smile. Instead she looked away **

"**Those stitch things are still on, I think you ripped one off when it got caught to the pants" She told him getting up.**

"**Would you like me to take a look at the wound?" he happily volunteered.**

"**It would have healed by now the dressing just needs to come off" She picked up the blood sachet and finished it off. **

"**I better get moving if I want to get to Kraven's before I spot any dealers or Lycans" She headed for the door to hesitate slightly as she picked up Lucian's scent. **

"**Are you sure you want to do this?" **

**Michael asked following her up the steps, she was more comfortable with Michael close when near Lucian, she still couldn't believe Michael had left her alone venerable and sleeping while Lucian was around. She guessed Michael didn't really realize how much dealers and Lycans including X Lycans hated each other.**

"**I don't see why you don't just kill Kraven and take the money then he won't have him on our tails for all eternity" **

"**If he has no money then he cannot chase us" Michael answered, Selene stood quiet not giving Lucian eye contact. **

"**I will ring the clinic if anything goes wrong" Selene talked to Michael totally ignoring Lucian.**

"**Or my cell phone number" Lucian said waving his phone then wrote his number down and held it out to Selene**

"**Hope you don't mind me giving your girlfriend my number" he joked. He got a laugh out of Michael and naturally he got a glare out of Selene just as he expected, her answer was just her snatching the number and stuffing it into her pocket.**

"**You'll hear from me" She said stern marching out the front door. **

"**Selene wait" Michael ran outside after her**

"**Hey it was just a joke to lighten the mood" **

"**He's getting on my wick, I hope you don't thing he's coming with us when I get the money"**

"**He's part of our pack"**

"**I'm doing this for us not him"**

**Michael smiled**

"**_Us_" He said pointing out she finally came out with 'us' not 'you and me'. **

**She frowned at him narrowing her eyes**

"**I mean it in a good way, at least let me give you a goodbye kiss I know you don't need one for luck" he tried to patch up from over stepping the line. **

"**Michael…" Before she could cover herself in her stubborn mask he stole the words from her mouth by stealing a quick kiss.**

"**I'll be waiting" he smirked watching her try not to smile heading off down the drive. **

**On the inside Selene cursed at herself, great now she has a weakness from Michael. **

* * *

**elvishphoenix: Thanks. Usually dont two two storys at once but I put my foot in it by posting a pilot chapter to Raminisce for once lived hymns. This one will only be a short one for all those who annoy me for a Michael and Selene fic heheheheh.**

**loving it: Thankyou. I usually post a chapter a day (on my Song to the Siren triliogy and I think thats why it got its popularity) I did not get many reveiws for that one till Iabout the 10th chapter. Now the 2nd on to that one has 356 reviews or something like that but thats not the point the difference is I write and post because I love writing and posting chapters wheather people like them or not, its nice to have a reveiw to know people are reading it but I'm not one who holds chapters to randsom because im not getting reveiws that just seems to defeat the purpose of writing :) to me anyway. I need the practice hehehe. Thanks again for the review and I will finish the story I garentee that (Unless Im hit by a bus or something) I like to finish things I start. **


	6. a glance at the azure sky

**Kraven lay flat on his back staring at the ceiling when there was a knock on the door. **

"**What?" he snapped aggravated at someone annoying his rest. **

"**It's me" a familiar feminine voice came from the other side of the door.**

"**Selene?" Kraven asked sitting up. **

**The door opened a little and she appeared sliding though the gap of the door and pushing it closed behind her. Kraven smiled wildly his eyes scanning over her entire slim body in its smooth tight black dealer suit, it was one thing he never complained about her wearing though he would have liked it if she wore something more elegant and feminine.**

**Or even better he thought the dress on his floor **

"**What brings you to my bedchamber?" He smirked in his sleazy tone **

"**I decided you where right, I need to loosen up and enjoy a few pleasures in life" **

"**You've come to the right place" He couldn't believe his eyes or ears. She smiled seductively and crawled onto the bed till she came up over him then sat straddled him her thighs each side of his hips. His hands found their way up her thighs till they rested clenched on her cheeks. She gave moan of pleasure as she slowly unzipped her suit revealing her upper bare body.**

**Closing his eyes with pleasure **

"**This is too good to be true" he whispered to himself he said as his hands slid up her smooth skin on her back around to her breasts.**

"**That's because it is" **

**Kraven shot his eyes open at the man's voice not Selene's to see it was not Selene but Viktor looking down at him holding his sword above him. Kraven let out the most feminine scream a man could possibly make to gasp and sit up suddenly in a dark empty room**

"**Just a dream…" he panted with fright. Looking around just to make sure there was no Viktor even already knowing he was dead.**

"**Pity there is no Selene" he muttered to himself walking to the bathroom then splashing water on his face to know he was awake. After dressing in his usual expensive attire he headed down the hall past the Lycans and Vampyre's who joined him he never gave eye contact till he reached the window before the stairs. **

"**Well dream of the Vixen devil…" Kraven said in astonishment seeing Selene standing next to a taxi at the gate. **

"**Sir Selene is here" **

"**Alone?" Kraven asked trying to see into the car looking for Michael **

"**Yes, she needs us to pay the driver"**

**Kraven nodded thinking it was his lucky day**

"**Pay him and bring her in" Kraven grinned rubbing his chin in deep thought. **

**Selene shivered from the freezing cold night her cloths where wet from the rain and walking the taxi stand. **

"**Here a Lycan handed the driver a bundle of cash then looked at Selene who had her arms crossed tightly. **

"**Follow me" He said uneasy around the death dealer who stared at him with blue eyes though locks of wet black hair. The Lycan lead her in toward the large mansion hidden in the trees, on the outside it was nothing to look at it pretty much was run down, a real dump but inside it was furnished in the most elegant vivid gold and red colour detail and decoration. The outside was clearly to fool the on looker that anyone lived within. **

"**Wait here" The Lycan disappeared leaving her standing alone in the large foyer. She shivered rubbing her arms still cold so far she thought it was not going so well, she just hoped the powdered drugs in her pocket had not turned to a wet mush. Water from her hair dripped from her face to the nicely polished marble floor as she looked around the foyer. She felt like she was warming up just looking at it, it was lit well with warm gold's on the pillars with red velvet curtains draping across the roofs and pillars till in a renaissance style frescos and style pillars, what took her back the most was the fresco upon the ceiling it was much like any typical classical image but it was the way it was done that make her love it instantly. It was a painting of a blue azure sky with soft clouds, the gold beams arched across it made it seem as though she was looking out into a daytime since it was so well lit. Along the rims cherubs and animals looked down it was what was usually painted into a bedchamber this time copied to the foyer for a warm greeting. Selene smiled a little looking up enjoying the feeling of almost standing in day something she had never really thought to miss. She had always admired art since she was a child she quickly became lost looking at the images unaware of the pair of eyes watching her. On the balcony above the entrance behind Selene Kraven stood watching her to him she was the art a rare piece he couldn't get his hands on the one beautiful piece that was meant to be his. **

**He watched her for as long as it took for her to notice he was there he was just enjoying his moment of watching her and scanning her body without her knowing a smile even a half smile was a rare thing for him to see on her face, and he was witnessing one now until she spotted him. She flinched spotting him her face turning back to stern as he came forward to the rail. **

"**Magnificent isn't it? It was done the traditional way yeas ago, the original owner had it done when the mansion was built making it one of the most expensive mansions built" Kraven said heading down the stairs toward her walking with one hand behind his back she was unsure of what he had in his hand. She forced herself not to move away from him so he would not suspect anything besides she unfortunately needed to get close to him to make him trust her. **

"**You're shivering… See you should have picked me and you would have been here sooner, you are luck I give second chances" he lifted his hand and brushed back a few strands of hair out of her eyes **

"**I see you… but no Michael where is he" Kraven spat his name**

"**He left with Lucian he made a pack with him, Lucian didn't take too kindly to me" Selene spoke half truth making it easier for Kraven to believe.**

**Kraven's face fell when he herd Lucian's name mentioned**

"**Lucian's alive?"**

"**Yes and he's a hybrid" She gladly told him. To not only nark Lucian away from Michael but to see the worried or pissed off look on Kraven's face. **

**To her disappointment Kraven didn't seem to care his attention was more focused on her and the fact that her wet cloths where clinging too tightly to her skin.**

"**So you had no where else to turn then?" He questioned, she knew he was trying to get her over a barrel to get her to do what he wanted. **

"**In a way" She answered as he came closer on natural instinct she looked away then kicked herself for doing so. **

"**Tell me everything, from killing Viktor to getting out the taxi at my front gate" he stepped back and finally revealing what he held in his hand, he held it up a large soft towel in both hands moving swiftly around her wrapping it over her shoulders, his hand traveling down her back did not go unnoticed. She held herself still without reacting only shivering at his slimy touch since she was so cold anyway it went unnoticed. **

"**This way" he led her to a highly furnished room that was unused conveniently next to his with a private door between the rooms. This they had both planned was good for their plans**

"**The bathroom is though there a shower should warm you up, the draws and wardrobe is full of cloths. Tonight we are having a gathering downstairs in the main hall, and there is a dress code in _my_ house you will this time wear something elegant" He left her standing in the middle of the room after quickly scanning her form one more time. As soon as the door was closed she sighed that was one obstacle over she was in the house and staying at his will now she had to get into his office or room to get to his computer. **

* * *

**Elvishphoenix: lol I thought there was well over 100 Michael and Selene fic's from what Ive counted. Then again there are hardly manny that does not jsut do smut. Argh I dunno what Im saying hahaha. Well I wanted Michael to force the tears in her and let it out (not physicly hahaha) justmake him the stonger one. I hope tosoften her tastefully alittle but only to Michael. And I thought I'd throw Lucian in there but in this one they dont get on hehehehe... I hope no one else has done that.**

**Seraphina Starfire: Thankyou, is the review name your writing name? I _try_ to make stories with some sort of a difference hehe. **


	7. Another drink drunken Selene?

**Selene felt better after a long hot shower like she did each night after death dealing it was the one thing she looked forward to each day when she got back. Now it competed with the warm of Michael as a comfort thing, she couldn't help think of him as the warmth surrounded her body. **

**She made sure she took her time in the shower avoiding as much contact with Kraven as possible. She roughly towel dried her hair then wrapped another towel around her body heading out into the room only to find her old torn clothes where gone and a dress was laid out on the bed along with pieces of jewelry. No doubt something Kraven picked she thought noticing how low cut the dress was. She wasn't alarmed at her old cloths gone she had already hidden the drugs in the top draw next to the bed. Reluctantly she put on the dress it was more comfortable than she had thought, it was tight around her middle that was to her liking since she had worn corsets almost all her life. She stood still in front of the long mirror staring at a sight she thought she's never see or want to see she stood studying the red fabric the dress flowed long past her feet to the floor. It had two layers, one lighter red silky layer that came up to her chest, each side was over lapped in a darker blood red shimmering fabric with embossed beaded Celtic patterns giving it the elegant touch. She raised her brows at the sight before her she liked the dress even as low cut corset as it was and she would never admit Kraven had picked a good choice for her completion. **

"**I look like my mother" she muttered to herself turning away from the mirror to walk into Kraven who had once again been watching her. **

"**Then your mother is where you got all your beauty, was it so hard to put on a dress once and a while and look beautiful?" said standing behind her putting his head over her shoulder. He took her hand in his and the other around her waist resting on her hip he turned her back to the mirror so she could see herself again and him leaning over her shoulder. She knew he would be this way and for the rest of the night he would sweet talk her and use his sleazy lines to entice her into bed. To her disgust its what she wanted him to do to get to his computer and files, she thought it would take a day or two to find where he kept them, she knew he would move on her fast but not this fast. **

**Kraven considered himself in heaven, he was ruler of his coven, wealthy, and now had his desired queen, or so he thought. **

**As much as he wanted to get her into bed he was withholding himself making sure in his mind he was not scaring her off, it was not his nature to be like this it's usually see, want, take, but Selene in his eyes was a woman worthy enough for him. **

**Selene took in a sudden sharp breath as something cold and metal was weaved over her shoulder along with Kraven's hand as he weaved a large necklace around her neck, it was one very much like Amelia wore except it have rubies embedded into the metal making the pattern glisten even more. She flinched as he pulled it tight latching it up, it felt like he was putting a collar on her demeaning her as his property and no other immortal could bite her neck. **

"**Vicky will do your hair for you, they are at your command you know, since you are my queen" he couldn't help but vocal his dominance and want over her. **

**The want to pull away like she naturally used to making head tilts in such a way he couldn't kiss her she had to force herself to stay still as he came around and leaned in locking his lips on his with a fair force.**

**Finally he thought getting something he desired his mind wanted to travel to later on in the night though he remembered he didn't want to be to pushy as much as that was not his style. I should get all I want she belongs to me, rightfully she has always been mine his thoughts tempted him to take her then. **

**The kiss was nothing like Michaels kiss, Kraven kissed with almost too much force there was no attraction on her side, to make matters worse she had to respond to him and kiss in return. **

**He was the one who pulled away with the largest grin **

"**We better get a move on" he said his hand lightly weaving his hand over her bare shoulder and down across the top pf her breast before leaving her alone. **

**As soon as the door click shut Selene made a gag motion followed with a spitting of her mouth wiping it with her hand. She had to physically stop herself from wanting to vomit. She wanted to get heavy duty sandpaper and sand her skin where his slimy fingers had touched her skin or at least take another scolder hot shower. **

**Michael got a strange shudder down his spine he couldn't help but wonder what Selene was doing with Kraven, she said she wouldn't go far but that was not what was concerning him, it was Lucian telling him what Kraven was like and how much Kraven wanted Selene that worried him. They sat at the table playing cards as they waited for the phone to ring, Michael glanced up at it from his cards continuously. **

**Lucian frowned at him annoyed he had to fall in love with a Vampyre of all things, okay she did help them but he still did not trust her. **

"**She'll ring" Lucian said just to bring Michael out of his moping face. Michael said nothing just placed down a card then looked at the phone again. **

"**Snap" Lucian slammed his hand on the table Michael never even flinched. Lucian put down his cards and rolled his eyes**

"**Michael she'll be fine"**

**Michael let out a sigh and put his cards down**

"**I know" He said scratching his head then resting his head on his hands. **

"**What will you do?" Michael asked rather vacant. **

"**What do you mean?" **

"**Well after we get all the money and run what will you do?"**

"**Michael we made a pack, packs live together we need to make our species bigger" **

"**Well yeah but you wont live with _us_ right, where allies Selene wont want you living with us and don't take this personally but I cant trust you two alone incase I come back and find one of you dead" **

**Lucian's lip flinched as his irritation of Selene slowing them down was beginning to annoy him.**

"**So what are you two planning to do? Run away and live in the night times for all eternity?" He couldn't help but sound snaky.**

"**Well… sort of somewhere out in the country I suppose, away from all of this start a new life have a family I think it's what she needs" **

**Lucian almost laughed**

"**Her? A mother? I doubt it very much. But I'll give you the benefit of the doubt lets say you two do continue on the species and have a child but what do you think she will be like after having the baby or during the pregnancy? Do you think she will just settle down and become motherly after well over one hundred years of being in a war? Face it Michael she has too much warrior in her she cannot live like that for too long, she'll most likely abandon the baby after she gives birth leaving you alone to care for it" **

**Michael stared blankly at Lucian**

"**Don't get me wrong Michael I know you love her but she is not an ideal mate she's too damaged in here" Lucian tapped his forehead. **

"**Well you right about that, because since she is your damaged worse 'in here' because you are a hypocrite!" Michael snapped back tapping his own forehead mocking Lucian. **

"**Why do you think she has been fighting for so long huh? Because of her family and I want to give her a new one!" Michael yelled getting to his feet. **

"**You're the one with the problem this war was because of your love for a Vampyre woman so don't you dare lecture me on Selene!" Michael's eyes where black staring down at Lucian who was now the one sitting quiet. Michael took a deep breath and slowly sat down calming himself**

"**If she loved her family that much she would love her own child I know that, I saw a side of her you or anyone else does not, just… if you can please stop saying things to her about the war your only making her harden up even more" Michael spoke in a calm tone watching the phone again. Lucian sat thinking about what Michael had said, in a way he said what he said because he was jealous of their love, he still did not trust Selene but seeing Michael woo over her reminded him of how he and Sonja used to be making him want to relive those moments even more. **

"**It was love at first sight wasn't it?" Lucian finally spoke up. **

"**Yeah… yeah it was" Michael muttered **

"**We need to stick together we're the only two of our kind and if you love her that much then she is part of our pack I will live with that and promise not to harm her, if she does the same for me" Lucian was ready to make another agreement. **

"**That would be good I'll talk to her when she gets back" **

**Kraven was most pleased when Selene came down the steps with him into the main hall making a grand entry. She said nothing to no one as she watched the Lycans sit on one side and Vampyre's on the other some faces she recognized. She was surprised to not see the blond Vampyre that always followed Kraven around, no doubt if they awakened Marcus he would be the next make she would grease up to. **

**Throughout the night she sat next to Kraven just watching his sleazy stories of himself, every subject was around him unless he diverted his attention on her, when his eyes were not scanning her body his hand was with contact all the time either on her thigh, mid back or lower.**

"**Here" Kraven handed her a glass of blood. She took it gracefully and lifted it to her lips only to stop before taking a sip. She sniffed the blood closer noticing the alcoholic scent of wine mixed with the blood. **

**She had never drank alcohol in all her life not as a human as her father never allowed his family to and certainly not as a Vampyre she only ever lived on glasses or packets of blood when she needed it. The elders would not appreciate a drunken death dealer over looking their tomb. **

"**What's wrong?" Kraven asked almost curious and eager knowing very well she had never drunk alcohol, in a sadistic way he wanted to see what she would be like drunk.**

"**Nothing"**

"**Then drink up the celebration is for us" he said sitting back putting his arm across her shoulders. **

**She finally took an uneasy sip from the glass she was not used to the taste at all the familiar blood was present along with a sweetish almost burning taste that did indeed make the blood seem stronger. **

**She held herself back as she almost choked trying to swallow yet the after taste in her mouth was delicious she had to admit. **

**From Kraven's continuous glances she slowly sipped the drink till it was gone hoping he wouldn't give her another one. **

**She was both happy yet unhappy the night was over as everyone retired she couldn't stand bring there a moment longer but dreaded having to face Kraven's sleazy affections as he would spend the rest of the night trying to take her. It was not till she stood up that the alcohol hit her. The wine had high levels, mixing with her never having a drink of it before and the fact it was mixed with blood making it get into her system twice as strong as humans she was tipsy over one glass. **

**Shit! She thought just what I need to f everything up! She cursed herself until she felt Kraven grab her, it took her a moment to realized he had not grabbed her at all she had fallen back for him to catch him. **

"**Come on you" He said a little tipsy himself yet with a lot more history of drinking under his belt he could handle it. **

"**Its time for us to retire" he said in his typical manor he had been looking forward to this part of the night all night.**

**He pretty much carried her to his room as her head spun she was panicking as she couldn't get her head or senses under control. **

"**Kraven down me put" She said not even able to get her words out the right way. She frowned at herself thinking twice about what just came out her mouth. He only let her down as soon as she was inside his room and the door closed. **

* * *

**elvishpoenix: Oh been there done that I save like each paragraph. Her last name? as in Song to the Siren series? yeah I have often thought of that, maybe you will find out right at the end...**

**UV: Oh I forever seem to be telling everyone this. (I dont mean this in a snarky way)Ok, A: Im a New Zealander we spell things differently. B: I dont have time to edit it and I dont like others editing my work its an artist thing :), C: I'm a prime example why you stay in school, I never finished it hence the bad dislexia and spelling and does anyone know how to trun off the thing on the Mircorsoft word when you type a word it changs it to what it thinks the word is suposed to be? Anyway thanks for the review hope you like the rest Please remember I like telling stories Im not a walking dictionary :D Hahah every story someone mentions it so this one its you :D keeping the tradition usually after I finish the story I do go back over it and edit all the chapters like Im doing for Song to the Siren right now. UV stand for anything?**

**Shannon: Nice to hear from you again :) UsuallyI dont do two stories at once I focus on one and thats it I only put up the other two chapters for those who where anoying me to and just as a teaser pilot not to mention so people knew what it was called :D. No sorry this one is only single short story. I said I would start the 3rd STTS one in a week I better keep that or Im going to get threatening emails. **

**danally: Thankyou there will be more intimate moments hehehe.**


	8. Realization

**Selene made a quick rather wobbly attempt to head for the door between their rooms, she was kicking herself for drinking all of the wine since now she couldn't even stand up strait. She could hear Kraven laughing as he watched her fumble about only to trip on the corner of the carpet and fall flat on her face. **

"**I have never seen you drunk this is so funny" He walked over to her and pulled her to her feet. He pulled her close to him and began nibbling along her shoulder leading her back toward the bed. **

"**Let get changed me" She insisted trying to pull away **

"**You don't need to your going to take it off anyway" **

"**Then let me get another drink" **

"**I think you have had enough" **

"**No normal blood, make off wear this" She demanded pulling out of his grip. **

"**Alright, alright" He smirked to the face nothing she said would come out right. **

"**I'll right be back" it sickened her to say it seductively, but it made Kraven smile sit back and wait with a smile. She hit the door with her body leaning against it droopily realizing turn the door handle first. She pushed closed the door when Kraven let out another laugh when he head another thump from her room obviously she had fallen over again. **

"**Fuck!" She cursed almost giving herself carpet burn on her chin.**

"**Drinking I'm again never!" she muttered still not getting her words right. **

**She growled at herself pulling herself up onto her bed she didn't like the fact she was so vulnerable and in a state she couldn't even stand up, Kraven could easily over power her. She was a warrior alcohol made her a mindless bimbo who could not control herself and control was one thing she loved over herself along with self discipline the told herself.**

"**Damn him" She cursed, Lucian's idea of why not just kill the prick was starting to sound really good at this point, there was nothing more she would have liked to do than to put a gun to Kraven's head and pull the trigger just for putting his hands on her. She frowned at herself as she opened the top draw next to the bed looking for where she hid the drugs.**

**Probably point the gun the wrong way she thought and blow my own head off she decided against killing Kraven. For now. **

**Finding the paper that contained the drugs she slid them under her 'collar' to hide it. She now thought a glass of clean blood would help the dopey affect wear off, as she stumbled into the bathroom pulling the clips out of her hair. The cold water she splashed on her face to help her think strait only sharpened her senses a little bit. **

**She closed her eyes for a moment thinking clear when only the thought of Michael over ran everything else, and the kiss he gave her before she stormed off. **

"**I'm sorry" she whispered watching her reflection, letting Kraven touch her felt like she was betraying Michael. They where an item she would admit that now Lucian called her his girlfriend and often Michael had referred to them as us with her in ear shot and she never denied it. **

"**Oh… _Selene_?" Kraven's calling voice sent a cold shiver down her spine shaking her out of her realization. **

"**Oh… _Wanker_" She muttered ever so quietly. **

"**You haven't passed out have you?" He said rather arrogantly, getting angry if she had.**

"**No, no" She answered opening the bathroom door to see him leaning against the door frame to his room.**

"**Just freshening up" She finally spoke in right synch. **

**She walked a little more controlled as she flicked the light off and walked over to him, every step was torture. He said nothing he just scanned her again with his sleazy eyes his hand lightly brushed over her bare back down to her hip as she moved past him. **

**Scum! She wanted to scream at him and slap his face, instead she forced a seductive smile she could only glance at him for a split second or she would crack. **

**She made her way over to the mini fridge and took out more blood wine for him and a plain sachet of blood for herself. **

**Would the alcohol and drugs mixed make a poison? She smiled for real certainly hoping so. She poured the blood wine into the glass and left her blood in a packet the last thing she needed was intoxicated confusion. Kraven came up behind her sliding his hands along her waist over to her abdomen making their way up to her chest. She couldn't help or stand this to much and decided to take control, she slapped his hands for him to let go of her**

"**Sit on the bed" She ordered **

"**Feisty" he stepped back frowning. She smiled at him over her shoulder lifting a brow hoping to give a playful impression, the smile was for real as she looked at him she slipped the drugs out from under the collar while he couldn't see.**

"**A tease then? Well you have been doing it for years don't see why it should stop" he said pulling off his shirt before sitting on the bed, while his head was covered as quick as a flash she unfolded the paper and tipped all the white powder in. Then silently mixed it till it has all dissolved finally something was going right, it dissolved very quickly. She picked up his drink as well as her own and took it over to him handing it too him. She could always feel his eyes watching her, Scum! She thought again and again, scum, scum, scum! She despised him in her mind still trying her best not to shudder. He took the glass and drank a good mouthful still watching her rip open the bag and almost skull the contents within.**

**Gullible scum she thought smiling as he drank almost all his drink. Selene was right about the normal blood helping wear off the alcohol every swallow she made the seemed to come more and more to her senses. **

**Then she paused realizing, how long did it take for drugs to work? He finished the last in his glass and biffed it away his eyes still locked on her. Before she could move or make another excuse he pulled her down onto the bed and rolled on top of her. He began nuzzling at her neck she could feel his teeth against her skin**

"**No biting" She snapped trying to move from under him. Instead he moved to remove her clothing when he began to blink faster trying to clear his eyes Selene could tell from his slurred movements the drug was starting to kick in. **

"**Bloody wine" he muttered. Bloody wine quite literately, she thought don't forget the grams of drugs with that. **

**Kraven shook his head trying to shake it off and kept going running his hands down her sides trying to pull the loosened dress from her.**

**Not much longer she hoped trying to go to a happy place, something that didn't make her flesh want to crawl of her bones, that it was not Kraven on top of her… Michael was the first and only person that came to mind. **

**Kraven could barely hold himself up and his eyes kept flicking all over the place, all she did was lay back and watched him yet he insisted on keep going. He drew the last straw when he slid his hand under her dress and up along her inner thigh that was going as beyond what Selene was going to let him do and she stopped him grabbing his wrist twisting it before he got half way up her thigh. **

"**Argh!... like to play rough do you?" he babbled lifting his hand and brought it down across her cheek. She never even moved as the so called slap was pitiful, even a hug would have been harder. Finally Kraven's eyes rolled to the back of his head and he passed out falling limp on top of her.**

"**About time" She finally let out a shudder and tried to push his relaxed heavy body off her only to find the intoxication had weakened her a little. Instead she squirmed herself out from under him only to loose her dress falling out off the bed onto the floor. Half naked she went to sit up when a solid hand clamped her ankle, she fling her head back to see Kraven's piercing blue eyes staring at her**

"**Bitch! You're not going anywhere!"**

* * *

**Elvishphoenix: Thanks, Yeah I have one similar but its more dark pink than anything. I dont know why but Ive always wanted to do Selene drunk cause its so not Selene. I always manage to stuff up a story maybe that will do it. **

**Synch14: I didn't know you where reading this one :). Where did you get the subconcious thing from? I thought he bit him so the Vampyres couldn't get him and to get his blood for hybrid testing and if he was the carrier he was already Lycan. So is that how Michael got the memories? because Selene said that he was bitten so he got the memories as a causal thing like it happens all the time if that was the case whouldn't she take on Viktor's memories and realize he was the one that killed her family? Or is that only in Lycans? oH wait I just remembered Elders can arrange memories maybe he nuked them out of her head hehe. I dunno.**

**UV: I thought it stood for that, I shiver everytime I hear it since I live under the ozone hole and going outside you burn up. Like a vamp but not die. Its horrible though when I was 16 I had skin cancer cut out of my skin because of it, so you can imagine how much I like the sun. Im a scotty too well decendant anyway, Ive even inherited my scottish name Mackenzie. Argh no hard feelings even I pick but now Im careful to say something nice as well if I pick, I do try to spell better hahaha I used to keep spelling from, form making things make no sense at all.** **"u** **have penned so many successful fanfics" probably the best complment to my writing Ive had. Thanks :)**


	9. Finding the path

**Michael's stomach suddenly dropped**

"**Something is wrong with Selene" **

**Lucian looked up at Michael with curiosity**

"**You just know or feel it?"**

"**Sort of both, something doesn't feel right… Like she is in danger!" Michael got up and picked up his coat.**

"**Wait!" Lucian grabbed his arm**

"**I have to help her"**

"**You don't know it for sure"**

"**I do, I don't know how but I just do!" Michael still tried to head for the door Lucian gripped his arm hard stopping him**

"**Michael you can't"**

"**You do want her dead!"**

"**No Michael don't let your love or jealousy get the better of you its fogging your mind" **

**Michael stopped to let Lucian reason**

"**If you barge in there and she is fine they may kill her, if you barge in there and she's not they will kill her not to mention you either way. Think strait Michael we cannot let them harm her, Kraven will bound to communicate with you for some sort of sick ransom of his in exchange for her he will dangle her in front of you as bait, if there is anything wrong you will know" **

**Michael swallowed hard, Lucian was right. Michael's eyes gazed out to the horizon as the dawn approached his chest wrenched at him he just wanted to hold her. **

**Kraven pulled Selene back across the carpet toward him as he sluggishly pulled himself back on top of her. By his sloppy motions the drugs where kicking in just not as fast as she had fist thought**

"**Bloody teach you for trying to drug me bitch!" **

**She tried to scramble out from under him feeling his horrible hands on her bare skin looking up she could only see the shelving next to the bed upon it a lamp but it was well out of her reach so was the cord. **

"**No you don't" she looked back to see him completely naked sitting on her the sight made her want to vomit. Before he grabbed her hand she got hold of one of the draw handles pulled it out and swung it with force letting out a small yell aiming at Kraven's head. It smashed on his temple flinging him off her onto the floor, she spared no time in climbing to her feet and running to her room looking for some sort of weapon. She head a groan coming from his room he still laid face down moving ever so slightly. **

"**Damn" She pulled open the draws and swiped out a top, conveniently they where all her size as if Kraven had planned this a long time ago. **

"**How convenient" She mused pulling on the black tank top covering her upper nakedness. She fetched Lucian's number from the draw and jogged back to Kraven's room. She approached him cautiously he still lay in the same position face down. She picked up a solid glass paper weight holding it ready to crack his skull if even as so made a noise. Quickly she sprinted past, still no movement. Picking up his cell phone she dialed Lucian's number to conveniently find it logged into the phone's memory. **

**Putting it to her ear she listened to the ringing while her eyes where pealed on Kraven who still lay in the same position blood now dripping from his forehead. **

"**Come on!" She snapped shitty that he didn't answer in the first ring tone**

"**Hello Selene" Lucian answered. **

"**Put Michael on" She demanded**

"**Yeah alright… Its Selene… I told you she would ring" Lucian spoke in the background.**

"**Selene! Are you alright!" Michael called eagerly.**

"**Yes I'm fine… well actually I struck a bit of a problem" **

"**What?"**

"**The drugs… will Kraven remember anything?"**

"**No"**

"**Like how long or far back will remember he?" A little bit of the alcohol still affected her**

"**To when he consumed it… are you alright?"**

"**Fine"**

"**You sound a bit slurred and you're saying things backwards"**

"**I'm fine I just had a bit of a drink" **

"**You're drunk?" **

"**No, no I'm not drunk just tell me what the account number is" **

"**Selene drunk? Yeah right" Lucian commented in the background.**

"**I wrote it on the paper with the drugs" Michael ignored him**

"**That got wet" She looked over at the tray where the small piece of paper she used sat, it had smudged out inky numbers none of them where recognizable. **

"**Got a pen and paper" **

"**Just a sec…" She put the phone down and took Kraven's lap top instead then opened it. A box popped up asking for a password**

"**Easy" she typed in Kraven's name, only a stupid arrogant prick like Kraven would use his own name. The screen popped up she clicked on the icon and quickly accessed his account. Her eyes almost popped out of her eye sockets at the amount sitting into the account, there was more than three million more than enough for an immortal to spend a lifetime in comfort. **

**She brought up the transfer box then picked up the phone **

"**Alright fire away" **

**He told her the number one by one and the name of the account it took only three minutes to transfer over into the account. **

"**Good, I have no choice but to stay here during the day I will ring you tomorrow night before I leave"**

"**Good… um… Selene" he stopped her before she hung up**

"**What?"**

"… **just be careful" he changed what he was going to say not sure or ready to so strongly reveal his feelings just yet. She was silent on the other side of the phone she knew what he was originally going to say.**

"**I will…bye" She hung up she only just realized when she spotted herself in the mirror behind the desk she was smiling, her face was slightly blushed and her heat beat was light and fluttery**

"**Stop it girl" She ordered herself refusing to act like a teenage girl who had just phoned a guy she fancied. **

**It was done now was the part of getting away. Getting back to her feet she knew Kraven was well and truly out to it he had not moved an inch, just to be sure she picked up a sharp shard of wood from the smashed draw and poked him hard in the rib till it bleed. There was no movement if he had been awake he would have reacted like the coward he was.**

"**Good" she muttered giving him a sturdy kick just to be sure and for good measures. Over the day she dragged him back onto the bed and bound his wrists to the bed head arranging him in a way he would think he had a good night at the same time binding him so he couldn't move or call for help, she had found a roll of gapha tape in the bottom draw of his desk that served great purpose. **

**She destroyed all evidence of the number and drugs she even pulled apart his laptop ripping out the hard drive then smashing it and stiffing it into the bottom draw. **

**Soon after she headed back toward the bathroom to take another hot shower and scrub what scent and where Kraven had touched her clean. Removing her cloths she tried to unlatch the collar he put on her undone but no matter how hard she pulled or tried to unlock it, it just wouldn't open.**

"**F…" She hissed pulling at it continuously looking in the mirror to see how it would open. There was absolutely no way it was coming off she then wondered if there was a key for it that Kraven possessed. **

"**Michael will rip it off" She told herself thinking about his hybrid strength. She took her shower, dried off and raided the draws for some decent clothes. **

**To her surprise there were some decent choices, not just sluttish outfits no doubt Kraven hand picked. **

**She picked a thick black cotton army like blouse and a pair of black leather pants everything was in black or red the typical Vampyre look. She had managed to throw her own boots under the bed so they didn't take them she had a knack of getting them on in a flash latching them up in under a minute. Even more to her delight there was a long black leather coat that looked strangely familiar. **

**Pulling it out she smiled seeing her name stitched onto the collar, before she left with Viktor to find Michael and Kraven she had left it behind no doubt Kraven swiped it before he took off with all the money as well. **

**Selene's heart sank for a moment, she remembered the photos of her family sat on her desk back at Ordoghaz she hoped they where stuffed into a box not biffed away they where the only thing she had of her family the only thing she had to remember their faces, now she only had a memory. It always goes that memories eventually fade, a deep amount of pain radiated out of her face the faces of her family fading from her memory was something she knew would eventually haunt her, and now the only photos where in the hands of her enemies. **

**She snapped herself out of her thought and forced herself to get back to her job which was now escaping unnoticed. She walked casually down the halls walking past at a few guards who never even so questioned her since they thought she was Kraven's consort and he had asked them not to disturb her of himself that day. She was like a child in a candy shop when she reached the armoires she almost skipped about picking up choices of her favorite weapons hiding them all with an extra few rounds stuffed into her belt hidden under her coat. She crept to the garage and hid behind one of the cars it was only half an hour to sunset. **

**Michael slept little over the night without Selene's scent to be engulfed in Lucian's memories haunted his mind along with nightmares of Kraven committing unspeakable acts upon Selene. **

**He woke suddenly to Lucian's phone ringing, in an instant he snatched it up and answered **

"**Selene?"**

"**Yeah… Are you alright?" She noted his almost panic**

"**Yeah, just woke up suddenly" **

"**Sorry" She whispered on the other end**

"**Why are you whispering?" **

"**I'm hiding in the garage I will be there in about forty minutes"**

"**Good" there was a moment silence he chickened out again to tell her**

"**Well then I'll see you in forty" **

"**Okay" She hung up only to find she was doing the whole teenage girl again. **

**She waited for the clunk of the metal blinds on the mansion to clang open before she climbed into the car and pushed the button for the door to open. Starting the car she cautiously drove out the garage and into the drive. The gate had been left open from the night before giving her a clean get away at high speed in the jag. **

**She smiled slightly with self satisfaction of a job well done yet something deep inside let off little alarm bells. **

**It was easy, too easy. Maybe it's the car she thought it was easy to have a tracking device in the car anywhere. **

"**Shit" She parked a few blocks away from the clinic, now since she was well armed she didn't mind walking the rest of the way to the clinic. Parking on the said of the road she biffed the keys inside the car and slammed the door shut, only a few humans bothered to turn and look at her on the busy street. **

**The little alarm did not turn off woman's intuition was telling her something else was wrong. **

**Could it be Michael? Something had happened to him? She decided to jog the rest of the way. She slowed down when she was in two blocks distance.**

"**Odd" She muttered she could sense his hybrid state, could she have such a bond she could sense him? This was indeed love? Unaware she had begun smiling again every step she took it was getting closer and stronger. **

**Pain.**

**Blackness.**

**The cold wet pavement beneath her face.**

**She gasped as she lay on her side not even knowing what hit her. **

* * *

**Elvishphoenix: She didn't blow his head of. Butas an alternitive she got to smash a draw over his head poke him with a sharp stick and kick him. :D**

**Synch14: It said on the official site and in the book Viktor hardly turned anyone because he was so strong the Vampyres he did turn would be stronger than normal Vampyres that is why he bit Selene and concidered her as a daughter since he bit no one. Thats why for her size she is so powerful, more so then other dealers and even older Vampyres. She whacks Kraven a good one in the film and throws him to his knees :).**

**UV: Lol nice one. We do have beautiful blue skys and the nights is so crystal clear and sharp we can see the entire milky way but its all at a price. $11.95. (good 45+sunscreen) its the minimum you need. Michael will be in the next chap doing alot more :D.**

**Allimba: Creepy hmmm, excilent (like Mr bruns) I tried to do Creepy in Song to the Siren I don't think I pulled it off guess I finally have :) Kraven is a creep maybe that is the key. **


	10. Lovers lost

**Michael stared at the door**

"**She's late" **

"**Maybe she got delayed"**

"**Or caught, something is wrong I know it she should have been here over an hour ago" Michael was fed up with waiting**

"**She'll be here"**

"**No I know she wont, in the pit of my stomach something is wrong she said she'd be here, and she's not I know she does everything she says she's that type of person, something has happened to her! And I'm not going to sit here and we have stayed here too long" **

"**If your going I'm going with you" Lucian stood up sliding his coat on.**

"**You need someone to help you with your powers and watch your back" **

**Michael said nothing he charged out the door and down the drive he could think of only one place to go, Kraven's mansion. **

**Lucian had to keep telling Michael to slow down as they ran before they attracted any mortal attention, Lucian was beginning to sense Michael's distress. **

"**I can't remember if it was twenty four or forty two" Michael told himself reaching the long vacant rundown street. **

"**Twenty four" Lucian said scratching his back**

"**How do you know?"**

"**Well it's a short street hence the number of houses going up to forty two is unlikely, the other reason is there is a huge run down mansion at twenty four in view" Lucian pointed to mansion direction. **

**Michael never stopped to Question just headed up to the gate**

"**Michael what are you doing!" **

"**Getting Selene" Michael answered reaching the gate. **

"**Stupid…" Lucian muttered**

"**You don't know the first thing about battle fighting or even war do you"**

"**I'm a doctor I save lives not take them!"**

"**I guessed as much, Michael you cannot go barging in on places, keep doing that you'll get not only yourself but Selene killed, think damn it!" Lucian badly wanted to whack Michael for his stupidity but withheld himself he had to remember Michael was still only new to it all. **

"**I have to help her" **

"**I know but what would she do in your situation? She would plan it first. We don't even know if she is in there yet" **

"**Freeze!" Before Michael and Lucian knew it they where surrounded in X dealers and Lycans. The Lycans where instantly shocked to see Lucian**

"**Lucian?" One asked lowering his gun three others also lowered their weapons refusing to shoot the leader they thought was dead. **

**The dealers realized what was happening before they could turn their guns the Lycans had the barrels pointed at their temples**

"**Don't even think about it" The three Lycans turned away from Michael and Lucian in a protective manor **

"**Put your weapons down and back away" Another yelled in synch they lowered their weapons and did as they where told. **

"**S…" Lucian whacked Michael before he could yell anything**

"**I'll do the talking"**

"**We are here just to talk to Kraven nothing more" **

**It was a servant who came to clean Kraven's room that found him waking up still tied to the bed. To Selene's better fortune he remembered nothing and thought he had had a good night. **

"**Damn where is she?" He asked sitting up groggy. **

"**I'm not sure my lord I think she may be in her bathroom the light is on" **

"**Finally get the woman I want and don't even remember it… fuck. Never mind there is all eternity" He arrogantly smirked to himself totally unaware. **

"**Lord Kraven there is two guys here to see you they look… hybrid" **

**Kraven froze. **

"**They want her back" he muttered angrily to himself there was no way he was going to give her up so easily. Then a thought crossed his mind, if Michael was in love with Selene what better way then to rub it in his face. Kraven smiled sadistically**

"**Yes I will see to them" he told the dealer who stood outside the door. Kraven only bothered to dress in a pair of boxers and robe and walked out onto the balcony above the drive. **

"**Well, well if it isn't Mr. Reject and Mr. I never seem to die" Kraven smirked. Michael wanted to lunge at him to be stopped by Lucian's whack again**

"**I told you to shut up I'll do the talking" Lucian whispered to Michael who shot a deadly glare at Lucian. **

"**We are here to see Selene" **

"**She's taking a shower… what's the matter Michael? Jealous? You should be last night she was all mine" **

**Michael growled not believing it about to yell when once again Lucian gave him yet another whack. **

"**Shut up and restrain your self" Lucian snapped then leaned closer**

"**I told you I will handle it now keep your mouth shut!"**

"**I remember everything we did it all night, she is a hot piece of meat obviously you where not man enough looks like she chooses money, power and handsome over a gutter rat like you" **

**The corner of Michael's eye was twitching really bad at this point trying to restrain his anger, yet somewhere still questioned did she go that far just to secure their future? What angered him most was Kraven referred to her as a piece of meat, to Michael Selene was so much more how dare Kraven speak that way, or even think of throwing Selene aside and look for new 'meat'. **

"**Shut up Kraven we just want to talk to her" Lucian interrupted. **

"**Well you can't" **

"**Fine" **

"**What?" Michael snapped at Lucian**

"**Let's go" Lucian's patience had worn thin.**

"**No!" Michael refused. **

"**Come on" Lucian grabbed him by the arm and dragged him out into the street. Kraven narrowed his eyes and smirked to himself walking back inside. **

"**What are you doing?" Michael turned snarling at Lucian**

"**She's not there!" Lucian growled back. **

**Michael clamed himself trying to take a deep breath**

"**Why do you say that?"**

"**He was too smug, he doesn't know she is gone, if she was still there willingly she would have come out. When Kraven has lost something or is not getting his way he gets shitty and yells believe me I had been in league with him long enough to know he can't act to save himself" Lucian crossed his arms. **

"**Besides there was tracks in the drive that was disrupted not so long ago roughly over an hour exactly about the time Selene said she left" **

**Michael stared blankly at Lucian**

"**I would know Michael I was a tracker for the Vampyre's for years I know how to read marks in the dirt"**

"**Then where the hell is she?"**

"**You guess is as good as mine… then again she could be thinking the same as us"**

"**You think she is back at the clinic?"**

"**Wouldn't hurt to look" **

**Lucian glanced at the three Lycans who looked ready to take his orders again**

"**We had no where else to go, we thought you where dead and…"**

"**Forget about it our pack is small I think we can fit a few more in it" Lucian smiled looking back at Michael who did not look the happiest. Michael knew Selene was not going to like more Lycans in the pack, not to mention Michael didn't know them making them a threat to her. **

**He had no other choice. **

* * *

**UV: Hmmm yeah... You will findI have a rather nasty reputation of being an untter B'arch when it comes to cliff hangers. Sometimes. :). **

**Elvishphoenix: Thanks sometimes I think I write a little too much though and eventually ruin the scene...**

**Synch14: Kraven was bitten by one of the older vampyres he is NOT a pure blood :). Origanally (in the book) he was a death dealer, well guard like dealer anyway and he shot Lucian then, thats why Lucian never liked him but Lucian didn't hold a grudge against Kraven for doing that because Kraven thought Lucian (who was in his form) was attacking Sonja so he shot him. Yes the blond is Lilly well Lilly refrence anyway. That page is crappy it needs redoing. Im not updating it, Ive already told everyone who emails me and stuff I'm not updating it till I have finished my work at Polytech, I have to many deadlines and cannot work on two stories at once. I only posted those chapters for people to know the name of the story and get the main idea of the time line. :). I will probably start work on that in another 2-4 days. Sorry. **


	11. 3 empty graves

**Michael kept himself on high alert as he walked though the streets looking for any clues to Selene's whereabouts. **

"**Wait" Michael yelped thinking he had faintly picked up her scent. They all stopped and looked back at him as he sniffed around like a dog. **

"**Michael what are you…" Lucian stopped, picking up the same scent Michael had. Lucian tracked the scent down a busy street to the parked car Selene had used on the side of the road. Lucian bent down and studied the tread of the tire**

"**It's the car Selene used the tire marks match the ones in the drive" **

"**Selene!" Michael yelled in the almost vacant street **

"**Shut up Michael before you attract unwanted attention, think about it Michael she would have disposed the car here so they would lose her and walked the rest of the way" Lucian raised his arm and pointing in the clinic direction. **

"**See it's only a few blocks from here"**

"**Time wise it still doesn't add up Lucian we would have seen her when we went to Kraven's mansion" Michael snapped crossing his arms.**

"**Must I remind you again Selene is a warrior if you want to think like her think stealth, like a killer" **

**Michael frowned for a moment narrowing his eyes in thought**

"**Think she took the back way around to void being spotted?" He suggested**

"**That's a start" **

**Following a faint path they tracked her footsteps till they got to an intersection where her scent was most strong**

"**She's here…" Michael sniffed around**

"**It's so strong… Selene?" he called but not too loud to attract attention this time. **

"**Spread out" Lucian told the other three**

"**Don't harm her!" Michael scowled at them before they where out of ear shot. **

**Walking across the road then back Lucian studied the ground, it was hard since it was dark enough as it was but the light rain on the wet ground was dulling the scent quickly.**

"**We can't see of find anything of hers anywhere" one Lycan said jogging back to them. **

"**I know why and why her scent was so strong" Lucian grabbed the torch of the Lycans gun. He had realized what had happened, he took a few steps back toward the corner clicked on the torch and shone it at the ground. **

"**There" Lucian crouched down pointing to two faint pinkish rings where blood had been**

"**That's her blood… She was heading back as she passed the corner someone must have been waiting for her" Lucian shone the torch at the brick wall to find more small blood splatter. **

"**She was hit so hard and fast she wouldn't have seen it" **

**Michael stood still his heart sinking**

"**Who could have done it?"**

"**Well I'm guessing it wasn't a dealer or Lycan they wouldn't have been fast enough to catch her off guard, this was done by someone who has the strength and speed like a Hybrid you can tell by the distance of the blood splatter" **

"**That's impossible we are the only Hybrids" **

"**Yes but Elders also have this kind of speed and power"**

"… **Like Viktor… Selene killed him" **

"**No, Marcus" **

**Selene flinched slightly she could feel cold metal and smooth stone pressed against her face as she lay face down. She could hear faint voices somewhere in the back ground it was quickly distracted by the throbbing pain in the side of her face. **

**She couldn't help but let out a sharp gasp squeezing her eyes shut even tighter the pain in the side of her hear was horrendous it felt like she had been hit by a truck. She could smell her own blood drip from her nose and taste it as it dripped from her mouth even the taste of her own blood got her senses running, driving a want for more. She became quickly aware of light approaching footsteps that came to a subtle stop behind her head **

"**I know you're awake" a deep scratchy male's voice with an icy ring to it spoke down to her. Before she could open her eyes a cold hand braced her by the neck and picked her up till the chains locked to her wrists pulled taught. **

"**Ah the now infamous Selene" **

**She slowly opened her eyes to come face to face with Marcus. She shuddered, it was pure fear his ice blue eyes stared deep into her softer chocolate eyes it was like he was searching for something seeing right into her soul. **

"**I could so easily snap your neck…" he clamped his hand even tighter. She was now finding it difficult to breathe **

"**But I have use for you yet" He let her go letting her fall to the ground. **

**She coughed up blood and gasped letting out a small moan of pain she tried to hide by tilting her head down. She now realized her jaw was broken, her cheek bone was cracked and she was missing a molar. He silently stepped back and crossed his arms still standing over her. With a quick examination of the room she knew she was in the Elders tomb, she was chained to the floor where Singe was chained, both a twinge of anger and guilt hit her when her eyes fell on Viktor's empty tomb to her right. **

**She looked to the tomb that was on her left, now all that sat there was thick wooden board, her forehead scrunched into a frown as her eyes examined the ground that contained small traces of blood other than her own. **

**Marcus narrowed his eyes curiously watching her **

"**You are clever… and I know you have pieced it together already" **

"… **You… Hybrid" She barely managed to gasp though the pain. She heard him grind his teeth at her comment**

"**That's why I broke your jaw, say anything to those brainless fools and I will break it again, try to escape I will break both your legs, you will obey me got it?" He snarled at her leaning closer. **

**She nodded yes for the time being, she couldn't deal with anymore pain then the pain already coursing though her face. **

"**Good" He snapped marching out leaving her to her pain. **

* * *

**Synch14: Yes he was, it never said who bit him. **

**elvishphoenix: Well its good you read my work to much, um this is kinda embarassing but I cant remember which chapter I wrote about the prophecy when I said something like Child will be taken into the darkness, I need to find it and for the life of me I cant remember and there is well over 100 chapters, all I know is its not in the first chapters I think its in one of the later ones (bows her head in shape) so if you remember :) could you tell me :D**

**UV: Oh he will get his ass kicked, all in good time I want him to stick arround just to annoy everyone then that will make disposing of him alot more fun and seem to get more cheers lol.**


	12. Luxury of warmth

**Selene had eventually gave into the pain and laid her self back down on the cold floor where she slept for a few hours till the footsteps returned waking her. They where light but this time the walk was more of a clicking walk a heel toe prance it would be unlikely Marcus was wearing stilettos.**

**Curiosity got the better of Selene and she opened her eyes to look into large round blue eyes looking right back at her, along with a smiling face. **

"**You don't need to hang around here freezing to death Viktor's not here anymore" She joked.**

**Questions rang though Selene's head as to why Erika was paying her a visit and by Erika's continuous glances at the door the visit was not approved by Marcus or anyone else. **

"**Let me guess, you are not helping me you are helping you" Selene slowly managed to splutter her jaw had managed to pop into place and seal itself but the muscles where still torn and bleeding. **

"**All I want is Kraven's address" Erika was sickly polite.**

"**For what" Selene was hesitant about trying to make an escape she wouldn't get far especially with a Hybrid elder after her threatening to break the bones in her body. **

"**This" Erika held a heated blood pack in front of Selene's face, instantly from a lack of blood and shivering from the cold floor Selene's mouth watered she could smell its heat and that it was fresh her mouth and stomach screamed for it. Erika smiled a cruel smile she knew how bad Selene wanted it since her eyes turned blue. **

"**Hmmm the animal instinct to feed, hard to resist isn't it" Erika tore off the corner of the packet making only a small hole for it to drip from. Selene's senses spun as the smell was now even stronger**

"**So what is it" Erika lifted the packet to her mouth threatening to drink it**

"**How can I trust you?" Selene moaned sitting up.**

"**Fair enough" Erika held the packet out and gave it to Selene who would have snatched it yet she had no energy why waste it on being stubborn she needed to be sharp. **

**She felt heat return to her body in the first mouthful alone, warm blood had never tasted so good, her aching stomach finally let her alone getting the fed it so desired as much as Selene her self fed on the delicious blood she so desired. **

**Erika stood above her with her arms crossed **

"**Now I kept my end of the deal you keep yours" **

**Selene almost smiled at the thought, Erika wanted to go to Kraven because he took the fortune, little did she know now Selene had the fortune, just not the power. **

"**Twenty-four Spreydon St… near the river" **

"**Good, now give it back" **

**Selene looked up at Erika**

"**Finish it and give it back you can't leave the evidence here now can we?" Selene sucked the pack dry then handed it back.**

"**Now that wasn't so hard, see you next time" Erika smirked walking out. **

**The ach in Selene's jaw returned with a twinge yet the contentment of a stomach full of warm blood made dealing with it a lot easier.**

**For the day Lucian, Michael and the three Lycans walked around town freely looking for anymore stray Lycans that lingered around like lone wolves as the three that joined them had told them. **

**They where fortunate to find two more sleeping in the back of a restaurant in the ally eating leftovers out of a can. **

"**Heads up my brethren no longer shall you eat like scavengers" **

"**Lucian!" The young Lycans where happy to see their leader once again. **

"**Come on we should clean up and get some decent food to eat" **

"**What about Selene?" Michael grumbled **

"**We can't rescue her in the daylight she cannot come out of the Mansion, for now as I said before we will find who we can and at least clean them up and put a meal in their stomach they will be more than happy to fight for us, if we are going to lead our kind we have to keep our pack members happy, besides we can talk about a plan over dinner" Lucian talked Michael into it. **

"**Alright" Michael agreed though he felt guilty for spending money Selene has almost lost her life to give them and her life is still in jeopardy while he spends up. **

**Selene knew the day was coming to an end she could tell by the amount of activity in the mansion as she sat on the cold floor rubbing her healed face that was now only just sore. Often her thoughts trailed to Michael, how he comforted her only a couple of nights ago and the whole situation she was in. **

**She jumped being snapped out of her thoughts when the large doors behind her rolled open, this time she could turn to face Marcus as he walked in. **

**His cold eyes stared down on her when he walked past cutting close almost empowering him self showing authority dominance and power over her. She refused to let herself coward she only broke eye contact looking away. **

**She never saw the object he carried in his hand instead she listened to his solitary footsteps as they walked over to the throne where they became silent. **

**Slowly she looked up at him but he wasn't looking at her he was looking at something in his hand.**

"**It's funny what love does. It makes people do uncontrollable things it makes them most unpredictable, a loose cannon following their heart being most reckless… like loving a hybrid" **

**He finally looked down at her one of his eyes flickered narrowing like he had a point to make**

"**If you love him then there is hope for me" He leaned forward watching her facial expressions closely. She was completely unsure of his questions or motives with her**

"**You look confused… well don't be I have easy questions to ask just difficult for you to answer" The question to ask first was sure in his mind, in her mind was what he was going to do with her after he had fulfilled his curiosity with questions. **

"**How much do you love Michael? You only meet him a day before turning on your own coven family, so how much?"**

**She glanced away unsure of how to answer his question, though her face relaxed ever so slightly thinking of Michael. Marcus read her facial expression well**

"**That much? Are you sure" he taunted her. **

"**Did you even think of how your life would be with him? Trying to run from the coven? Or was it all spare of the moment love?" He was toying with her emotions some how he knew Michael had helped her let some out. **

"**I don't know… I lived for it to the point it was too much I can't bare it anymore" **

**She thought she saw a hint of sympathy in his face as quick as lightning it was gone. **

"**As an elder it is something we too would wish for but we cannot Vampyre's nor Lycans it's the price you pay for immortality" He stood up **

"**You cannot have your family back and you cannot have a family in your future not like this" he put the object down in front of her, it was the photo of her family that used to sit on her desk. She could not help her sudden emotion change in her face it was one of delight that it was still in tact yet anger and fear of it in his possession. It was on the floor jus tout of her reach, he crouched down so his face was inches from her**

"**Geez I wish I had a family like that, Viktor did… as a main course meal" Marcus smiled sinisterly watching her face for the reaction he wanted. Selene's insides tore about she wanted to rip out his eyes and dice of his head like Viktor's. **

"**Ah you see that's what makes you so interesting, you hate me and the hurtful comment I made but you are smart and disciplined enough to restrain yourself" he got to his feet**

"**That I admire about you, I could torture you physically and mentally and I wanted to put you out in the sun to fry like eggs but that would be a waste…" He gave another horrendous cruel smile before she knew it he was behind her with his arm locked around her neck clamped but not tight**

"**I have a better idea" **

* * *

**(Don't freak I am NOT pairing Marcus and Selene like my last stories its all Michael and Selene)**

**UV: Yes... I confess I have an addiction to cliffhangers, Im quite shocking. There will be a reuninon, doesnt mean it is going to be a happy one... or is it?**

**Synch14: Either way he shot him. I don't know howold itdoesnt matter, a few hundred years maybe.**

**Elvishpheonix: Um no it wasn't chapter 90 but thanks anyway. I jsut went with what I remember. Hehehe yeah most remember ot think of Marcus like in Song to the Siren, not this time. **

**Ehlayah: You like reading sadisticmaterial... I have fun writing sadistic material... (Has an epiphany)... Hahaha we think along the same lines. Really you have no idea of how many fighting scenes I jump with joy to the endless possiblites to what can be used in an unapproprate (sinister) way to harm another and the devistating (gorey) affect it could possibly do... yet there is still so much more I have yet to write...**


	13. Jeopardy

**Selene's heart beat faster then a sped up clock feeling Marcus's arm around her throat the fear was getting to her he seemed to be just holding her and doing nothing to her yet making the suspense worse. The metal collar still around her neck seemed to keep his arm from crushing her throat. **

**He was playing with her mind, till she heard the clack of the metal bonds that bound the shackles on her wrists open. **

**Her wrists where still bound in shackles just no longer to the floor**

"**I change my mind I guess he does know where you are" Marcus suddenly snapped tightening his arm. **

**Michael! The hoped in thought as Marcus dragged her by her throat over to the tall stone post that had emerged from the floor, the same cold stone post Sonja had been chained to. Her stomach dropped in fear Marcus was going to watch her burn alive. **

"**Who knows where I am!" She snapped trying to get him to say Michael.**

"**Silence! It is only six hours till sunrise you die because of his foolishness!" **

**Selene wanted to scream it that was not fair, she was being killed because of Michael's actions, then it hit her Marcus was doing this so she would turn on Michael, hate him for putting her life in jeopardy. **

**She was not going to play Marcus's game**

"**He's the same as you why are you doing this?"**

"**I've never done anything to Michael… Yet. Besides you killed Viktor he was a good friend of mine the last that knew the world I once lived in and with Amelia also gone what does that leave me?" Marcus slammed her wrists above her head and locked them into place then looked her strait in the eye.**

"**It leaved me with ruined coven, the Lycan leader still alive, a Vampyre traitor whore to a filthy hybrid blood which I unfortunately so happened to have forced on me" he scowled coldly inches from her face. **

**She had to bite her tongue to stop herself from yelling back at him he faintly smiled once again watching her facial expression. He took a step back**

"**But I can use it to my advantage, when this is all over I will rule both covens, Lycan and Vampyre I will be the only one who has the power of a hybrid"**

**Her face twitched wanting to snarl at him **

"**Go on say it I know you want to" **

**Selene didn't give him a word and to her fortune the large main metal doors rolled open to reveal three death dealers. **

"**My lord" All three of them bowed **

"**There is someone heading on foot toward the mansion we think it's the hybrid Michael" **

**Marcus narrowed his eyes and stood for a moment **

"**Let him come, but when he arrives give him the usual reception" **

**The lead dealer smiled a little then bowed**

"**Certainly my lord" The doors rolled shut leaving Marcus and Selene alone again. **

"**He really is foolish" Marcus snared with pleasure annoying her. His eyes finally examined the collar necklace around her neck. **

"**How did Michael get his hands on something as traditional as this" Marcus tapped the metal. **

"**He didn't"**

"**You did? You claimed yourself his mate? That is pathetic" **

"**I didn't either"**

**He frowned then in a flash grabbed the metal collar and twisted it hurting her neck she gasped as the metal twisted her skin and dug in. **

"…**Now that is interesting… Kraven put it on you so that's where you where coming from…" he let go of the collar**

"**Let me guess, Michael doesn't know you are wearing that or the fact Kraven has claimed you as his, or even know what that collar is. Now what I want to know is why did you leave Michael and go to Kraven and let him put it on you then leave to find Michael what did you take from Kraven?"**

**She couldn't tell him it was low of her to do it anyway she couldn't let a chance at escape and a decent future escape her, Marcus was wrong there was a chance she was willing to let all her past go since Michael showed such devotion in caring for her and wanting to show her how to live again. It was a leap of faith after all the lies yet when she was in his presence it was all different he seemed to have such truth. **

"**Well? Speak up!"**

**Selene looked over and saw the picture of her family on the floor**

"**For that? You think he had that" Marcus pointed at the picture Selene didn't need to lie after all that. **

"**That really is pitiful and I know it's not the truth" He didn't ask anymore and headed over to the wall near the door and began to turn a wheel hidden behind a pillar. Selene knew very well where to look to see the result, above her the large metal shield creaked and groaned slowly moving after a long times rusty rest. Through the hole in the roof Selene could see the grey clouds and though a patch one single star. Marcus moved though the shadows of the dark tomb behind her heading back to his throne making sure he kicked the picture of her family across the floor till it hit the wall smashing right in front of her eyes. Rolling her shoulders, adjusting her wrists she clenched the chains in her fists as much as she clenched her teeth she hoped the power both of Michael and Lucian together would dismember Marcus. **

**Michael stood still on the long muddy road questioning himself on what should he do, what would Selene do but his anger of Lucian and the other Lycans deciding not to go into Ordoghaz made him angry. The Lycans out voted him, they didn't want to risk their lives for a blood in the blood's nest they wanted their share of the money and to live a life elsewhere, it infuriated him that they even dared to think they disserved a single coin, money Selene got for them in exchange for her freedom. **

"**Think!" he snapped at himself ripping his brain to a plan. Suddenly his ears picked up a faint engine in the distance from the scent that grew stronger and the direction it came he was absolutely certain it was Kraven. He ran into the near by bushes when another sound struck his ears, in desperation he climbed the near by tree to look over the branches toward the Mansion in which the sound came. His sharp eagle eyes soared though the night and distance showing him exactly what it was making the sound. From a distance he watched the round metal contraption on the roof move when one of Lucian's memory flashes struck him, the metal ring on the top was the same one revealing the hole to the sky down into the tomb where Sonja stood chained up along with the faint scent of Selene in the distance that hit him told him where she was.**

"**Bastard chain her up" he grumbled coming out of the vision throwing him off his balance down though the branches landing with a loud flesh deep thud. It ached for a second then came right in an instant he was beginning to love his new enhanced body. He got to his feet and slowly jogged back to the road after three black familiar cars drove past. **

**He stood back and watched the gate at a distance as Kraven got out of the car.**

"**I demand to talk to Marcus!" Kraven snapped at the small monitor. **

**This was Michael's opportunity to get in while the mansion was distracted, he made his way though the trees to the brick wall. With little effort he jumped up onto the top and looked over carefully avoiding being seen. **

**All the dogs and guards attention was on the gate giving him a good cover not to mention his hybrid speed running from the wall to the mansion would be a piece of cake he thought slowly jumping down the other side. He could sense Selene a lot stronger than before but his senses also picked up another being, one just as powerful as himself obviously Marcus he told himself before running across the lawn into a garden under some large windows. **

**Looking up he had no idea how to scale the wall instead he decided to try and jump successfully grabbing the first level ledge. The second time he managed to jump even higher onto the roof.**

**The front door of the mansion opened up the strong sense of another powerful being flooded Michael's senses he couldn't help but look over the ledge at Marcus just to see what he was up against if he ever had to face him. **

**Marcus stopped in the middle of the drive and looked up at the mansion roof narrowing his eyes Michael had just ducked out of view in the nick of time.**

"**You took Selene you bastard! I want her back" Kraven naively yelled at Marcus. **

**Michael ignored the argument below and headed for the opening in the roof. Looking down into the dark tomb he saw a feminine figure chained to the post**

"**Selene?" Michael loudly whispered. A few moments later she finally answered**

"**Michael" it was more of a drowsy moan putting him into a panic.**

"**I'm coming!" he knew it probably was a bad idea but he jumped through the hole anyway. Landing on his feet he could see Selene more clearly along with her blood splattered face, Marcus had struck her again to keep her quiet. **

**Before she could even think to look up and see him his arms where around her picking up her limp body as she tried to shake herself out of the drowsy head injury. **

"**I'm gonna get you out of here and we can finally leave just you and me" he kept talking to her fiddling with the latch at the top of the chains. He felt her relax and lean against him resting her head on his shoulder he never thought she would say it but she was happy to see him. **

"**How the hell do you undo this?" Michael became annoyed then decided to pull on the chains trying to break it in his hybrid form. He had spent a good five minutes trying to open or break it. **

"**You won't"**

**Michael's head snapped up to see Marcus walk though the side door to the tomb. **

* * *

**Sorry this took so lng its taken me a couple of days to write, I just cant write anymore at the moment Ive been having serious health problems and Ive been in alot of pain I dont know when I can write again, **

**Sorry**

**-Evelyn**


	14. Hearts hear

"**Let her go and do it now!" Michael snapped growling at Marcus who never even flinched. **

"**I cannot I have already made a deal" Marcus crossed his arms watching Michael's eyes changing back, Selene was still facing away her head forward still resting on his shoulder. **

"**Deal? What deal?" Michael demanded. **

"**I sold her back to her rightful owner" **

"**You still don't know much about the Vampyre world do you?"**

**Michael's eyes narrowed at Marcus as he uncrossed his arms and came down the steps. **

"**Her collar she has been claimed" Marcus pointed to his own neck gesturing her collar. It took less than a second for Michael to glance down at the collar then back at Marcus who still stood in the same place. **

"**Only the male who put it on her can take it off, not even immortals as strong as us can get it off"**

**Michael didn't even have to ask to know who had clipped it on her but how could Kraven pay for her? What did he possibly have that Marcus could want? **

"**I'm sorry he did it before I could stop him" Selene whispered next to Michael's ear. **

**Michael pulled away taking a step back, Selene didn't give him any eye contact she kept her head down. From the angle of her head he could still see the watery lines around her eyes.**

"**No she doesn't belong to me… I don't own her" Michael snapped turning to face Marcus again. Marcus's face was turning to a smile when Michael interrupted his twisted amusement**

"**Neither does Kraven, Selene owns herself she is not an '_object_' that can be brought and no stupid piece of metal is going to change that, I don't care about your stupid little ways I've had enough of them already! You have woken up into a modern world and as far as I'm concerned the old ways are dead… Hybrid!" Michael snarled with anger Selene had never herd in him before. She looked up with a strong smile plastered on her face Michael was being Michael not letting himself into the creature from within or surrendering to a world he did not know and try to 'claim' her back as 'his'. It surprised her then again it didn't really it more than proved it didn't matter what he was it was the person and soul of him that loved her, not lust that wanted her. She looked at Marcus to see a face of shock and disgust it was a classic look she was sure the elder had never pulled before he had not seen that one coming. **

**Stick that in your pipe and smoke it out your arse, Selene wanted to scream at Marcus but kept quiet knowing it was the wiser choice. By now Michael was in his hybrid form clenching his fists to the point his knuckles clicked stretching the muscles that where ready to pound Marcus. **

"**That was a very bad choice" **

**Marcus was only replied with a growl then a sudden snap of pain in his ribs sending him into the stone tomb wall. **

**Like Viktor Marcus had the upper hand of combat experience, yet Michael on the other hand had the upper hand of experience in his Hybrid state Marcus had still not yet ever fully changed form. **

**Unfortunately Marcus was a quick learner.**

**He was to his feet before Michael had lunged at him again slashing at him with his claws only to miss falling to the floor when Marcus had leapt to the other side of the room his form and speed starting to equal to Michaels. **

**At the moment he had Michael managed to lunge onto Marcus's back driving his claws into his shoulders as they cracked, stretched and popped outward when Marcus changed form. Marcus let out a half hiss mixed with a howl from the pain of Michael's claws joining the pain of the transformation of his already contorting body. Marcus threw his body back desperately trying to fling Michael off when his face pulled out figuring out the balance between Vampyre and Lycan. The Lycan snout extended from his face only to have that clawed as well Michael whipped his hands around his head and across his face trying to get a grip on his head to snap his neck at the same time avoid being bitten. Marcus whit his expanding torso could not reach backwards to grab Michael. Lycans in general could not reach backwards since having the same structure shoulders as a wolf.**

**Selene was delighted as blood was flung it was only Marcus's, she hoped that was going to be the only case in this fight. Marcus fell to all fours howling, Michael was making mince meat with his back shredding it to pieces, it was now and only now Michael let the creature take over to protect Selene.**

**Sure enough the tables turned, within the moment of his form loosing its Lycan phase Marcus barely managed to grab hold of Michael's wrist and finally fling him off. **

**Selene tried to look behind her as Michael landed out of her view, Marcus lunged right past. She tried to twist around looking to see what was going on all she could hear was like a dog fight of growls and snarling then the odd little yelp. **

"**Bloody!" She snarled looking up at the solid metal cuffs and thick chain that suspended her wrists above her head. **

**With all the noise death dealers eventually opened the doors even after Marcus has strictly told them not to. Instantly they where in shock at both the hybrid creatures fighting like dogs along the tomb floor.**

**With a single kick Marcus sent Michael across the tomb and stood up to face the stunned dealers. **

"**Kill her" He barely managed to speak though so many sharp teeth. **

**Dazed and confused at the elder's appearance only two of them looked at Selene who stood frozen still. They hesitated not sure quite what action to take, their so called elder would kill them if they didn't by the was no longer Vampyre yet knew Selene who was still a normal Vampyre and somewhat of an X dealer friend. **

"**He's gone insane!" Selene decided she had nothing else to do but try and play a few mind tricks of her own. **

"**I'll do it myself!" He growled heading over to her claws drawn when Michael once again leapt onto his back throwing him to the floor flat on his face. **

**The dealers backed off and closed the glass door staying within safe distance waiting for the council to arrive. **

"**I don't believe you cowards!" Selene hissed then took a second thought about it, she wouldn't take on a hybrid either. **

**Out side Kraven stood with his hands on his hips leaning against the car wondering what the hell was taking so long for Marcus to bring out Selene. His Vampyric ears could only faintly hear the growling from inside the tomb though the hole in the roof. **

**Erika sitting in the back of the car sat with her arms tightly across her chest her face masked with a pout watching Kraven stand outside the car. Finally she gave up and got out and walked over to him.**

"**Get back in the car" He snapped without even looking at her. **

"**What is taking so long" She sulked putting her hands on her hips still in a snaky mood after being rejected by Kraven for Selene for the umpteenth time. **

"**I don't know and you don't care get in the car before they see you!" **

**Erika ignored him**

"**What is that noise? It sounds like fighting dogs… its coming from the mansion" She took a step closer squinting.**

"**Get back, Marcus may be fighting a Lycan" Kraven grabbed her arm and pulled her back. **

"**Or he's bringing Selene to you in pieces you did specify you want her back whole?" Erika smirked just to rev him up. Kraven's face dropped he knew Marcus did have that sort of mentality. **

"**For the last time get in the car!" He dragged her back to the car door and stuffed her inside slamming the door shut behind her. Kraven marched back to the gate and pushed on the buzzer, a guard's face popped up.**

"**Why is Marcus taking so long? I demand Selene now!" Kraven hissed his eyes glowing blue. Erika watched him with a glare now having doubts about leaving to join Kraven, she had told him Marcus had kidnapped her from Kraven in the first place. **

**Kraven was most foolish to bring only two body guards with him, this was a fact the guard on the screen pointed out, sneering at him. In a fit of anger Kraven smashed the camera off the top of the gate with his fist. **

"**F…!" he gasped cracking a knuckle. **

"**Smash the rest of it!" he ordered to his guards who did not respond. Flinging around Kraven found both his guards lying dead in a pool of blood upon the ground, their throats ripped clean out. Erika was hiding crouching down in the back seat shaking in fear at the two Lycans standing outside, fortunately for her their attention was on Kraven. **

**Kraven's gut sank when Lucian stepped out onto the road his eyes fixed on Kraven**

"**I believe we have some unfinished business… Kraven" Lucian spat his name.**

* * *

**Thankyou for your** **patience, Im sorry about** **taking so** **long to post chapters on both stories I am trying :) but my health has been steadily declining making things very hard, yet I will still write I love writing, and reveiws make my day! so thankyou for all your wonderful reveiws I appreciate them all**

**-Evelyn-**

* * *

**Oh yes if those who love underworld I have done some art for my other story trilogy Song to the Siren but they are still images of characters such as Marcus (my version) Selene, Lucian ect all art I drew/designed myself its on my profile page, click the link or homepage :D **

**UV: Of course we have to reunite them, always :)**

**Fig-aruna: It is nice to take a break from time to time then return to read a few newstories. Sorry the chapters have taken so long to post, I know its annoying you get into a story and you read like 10 chapters then the author does not post a chapter for another 2 weeks. Thankyou I like to look at characters in more than one light everyone has more than one emotion, I just wont do it on every character that would be a bit too much. Thankyou for your review :)**

**Anonymous: Thankyou, very much your review was what made me tell myself to take it easy, Im one of those people who always run head first into everything thats not always good. My chapters will not be as constant but I will keep going I cant leave a story unfinished! (Yes Im a typical Capricorn) :D**

**Hollysgirl: Hey! hows it going? thankyou for the lovely long review you can get my email on my homepage other wise its ecm84ee at (had to type it like that they wont let me put it the normal way). Thankyou so much there will be some Saxon and Sophia images to come and Stts III is about to open up soon. :D (On my art site) I'm an utter Bh when it comes to cliff hangers hehehe.**

**Elvishphoenix: Thankyou hehehe I will try. Is your email working yet? maybe you could make up another one (With a different company thing) just incase it happens again, its annoying when they never work!**


	15. Hope

**Lucian was most surprised Kraven stood perfectly calm, his face still held its deceiving arrogant look as he faced them. **

"**And what business would that be?" Kraven deliberately annoyed Lucian.**

"**This time _Kraven_ you will be the one who will meet his end" Lucian growled. **

**On impulse Lucian threw himself behind the car as in a moment Kraven whipped out a pair of pistols open firing silver nitrate bullets. The two Lycans where contaminated, their bodies fell to the ground burning to death as the burning silver tore though their veins. **

**Kraven foolishly thought he had struck all three as they lay upon the ground, he had also emptied all his rounds leaving him with nothing else. **

**Sneering at his own thoughts of invincibility and false success he strut over to the car and looked down into the back seat where Erika was huddled still shaking with fear. Looking up at him her eyes where red and swollen from tears **

"**You really thought three mangy Lycans could kill me?" Kraven snorted in self pride. Erika's eyes where still wide with fear, all Kraven did was smirk at her weakness when she shot forward and locked the door. **

"**What the hell are you d…" Kraven snapped coming to an instant stop hearing a faint metal clink along with a sharp pain in his chest. Erika screamed and huddled down again putting her hands over her face. **

"**Stabbing someone in the back is not my way Kraven, but its what you disserve after doing it to so many" Lucian spoke up from behind him coughing Kraven fell against the car looking down at the tip of the blade covered in blood sticking out his chest. Coughing from the blood spurting out his mouth Kraven fell to his knees**

"**Your life of lies, scavenging, trail of treachery has come to an end" Lucian twisted the blade driving the side though Kraven's heart then pulled it free. Kraven's dead body hit the side of the car then slowly slid down the side and onto the ground with a limp thud. Lucian then came into eye contact with Erika**

"**Please don't kill me! I've never killed a Lycan in my life! I'm just a servant girl not a death dealer, please don't kill me!" Erika screeched terrified clamping her head down in her hands shaking, her eyes shut tight. She let out a squeal when she heard the car window smash.**

**Inside the mansion Marcus and Michael both lost energy at the same level keeping the fight balanced, at this rate it was hard to determine the outcome. Selene had almost exhausted every idea or possible option of breaking free it seemed pointless to try, all she could do was hope Michael won the fight. **

**Hoping was not in a dealer's nature, their nature is to fight not sit and hope. **

* * *

**Sorry for the wait, my health still has not inproved much but I decided to post a small chapter to keep it going at least :) thankyou ALL for your WONDERFUL REVEIWS! I appreciate them all!**

**-Evelyn-**

**Synch14: What do you mean what happened to Raze? he died in the film Viktor killed him. **

**UV: Yes! the suspence!... Yes! Its like a soap opera. lol.**

**Elvishphoenix: Yes, I thought this time I will let Lucian have the pleasure of ending Kraven's life, if anything after all Kraven has put him though he diserves it.**

**Shannon: Thankyou, Sorry for the short chappie but supose its better than none at all :P thanks again for the well wishes!**

**Fig-aruna: Thankyou! I do enjoy writing fight scenes... I have a morbid love of characters inapropreately using things to harm the other or just plain out tussle. Hehehe Kraven does have some spine, when he's hiding behind the barrels of a gun or the death dealers. In this case his arrogance finally got the better of him. :D although sorry it wasn't a big arse kicking, yet it was a painful death for him and one Lucian deserved to get the pleasure of killing him it only seems fair after he shot him in the back. Well I thought so.**

**Hollysgirl:Thankyou andSorry about the site, I know I said I will update it and the images are pilling up unposted im just having a bit of trouble with geocities, Im working on it!**

**punkrockprinsses: Thankyou, sorry about the delays I usually post faster then this:)**


	16. The dark change

**Selene had exhausted all ideas, but that was not what was she was concerned about. It seemed forever the hybrids fought and Marcus's age, power and experience was beginning to dominate the fight. Michael was yelping more at Marcus's harsh blows. **

**Once again the fight had rolled behind her making it harder to see. Feeling the chains twist tight with her she tried to look behind her keeping an eye on the battle. With the echoing yelps and snarls she never heard a pair of feet hit the ground then head toward her. **

**Selene did not expect the cold hands to grab her wrists, she yelped with fright suddenly twisting back around to face Lucian barely a centimeter from her face. She hesitated for a moment in thought of would or would he not help her, he had not been kind to her yet the only thought was if he wanted Michael alive he would need to help her. **

"**Good evening" He spoke politely looking up at her cuffs to find a way of unlocking them. He felt a shudder race down his spine, he knew very well these where the very same cuffs that held Sonja in her demise. He now saw how Michael and Selene where so much like Sonja and himself, he had been like Viktor to treat Selene in such a manor to let her die. **

**He could not let history repeat again and have Michael suffer the same fate as him self. **

"**You killed Kraven" Selene spoke with a strong smile smelling the blood on Lucian's arms. **

"**I had a score to settle"**

"**I'm glad you did" She spoke quietly, trying to hide her weakened state. Lucian knew they would have been starving her she was much paler than he had ever seen her, not to mention panic as much as she would not have admitted it was sinking in. It was the darkness and red rings around her eyes that were the give away.**

"**I can't get it open" **

"**Michael tried too… I think Marcus has the key" She spoke even quieter to him than before. To Lucian it was strange to see this side of her for once she did not have contempt in her voice.**

**Lucian peeked past the post she was chained against to Michael and Marcus still locked in combat. Michael had clearly shredded Marcus's skin with his claws making Marcus look like attempted Sushi but Marcus had given strong powerful blows to Michael's ribs breaking a few. Both where so intent on killing the other they were never even aware of Lucian's presence in the room. **

"**Or it could be there" Selene nodded toward the throne area. Lucian watched Marcus and Michael for a moment when he stepped out to see if he would draw attention and again there was none. Every step Lucian took moving around in the tomb that gave him his most scaring memories seem to rip open the emotional wounds once again. In his mind standing in this very room he could still hear her ear pitching scream that seemed to crack his skull. Jogging up past the throne Lucian scanned the area for any small metal object, there was no key his keen eyes could see instead he found a small metal tube Marcus had used to inject him self with blood.**

**Sprinting back not wanting to stay any longer Lucian held up the needle **

"**I can pick it, its all I found" **

"**I'm not complaining" Selene said enthusiastically holding the cuff lock out toward Lucian. **

**Marcus flipped over backwards spun around flinging his leg out sending a kick to Michael's chest flinging him into the wall again. Michael was becoming tired it took him longer to get up**

"**You will never match my power or age!" Marcus snarled growling though his teeth. **

"**You're expiry date was ages ago, you out dated asshole!" Michael snarled back leaping at him again this time getting past Marcus's block and for once gave him a rib breaking blow to the chest flinging him past the pole that still hid Lucian and Selene. Marcus hit the wall cracking it, like Michael he did not get up strait away. Michael was glad to see he was not the only one growing tired. **

**Marcus sat up snarling, his face suddenly dropped and his mouth closed falling silent. **

"**Well long time no see _Lucian_. I should have known that Kraven never had a spine to begin with" Marcus spoke spotting Lucian picking the locks. Michael stepped forward, immediately a smile crossed his face when he saw Lucian had almost freed Selene. Marcus gritted his teeth pausing realizing Lucian was hybrid he had a chance against Michael alone, but both Lucian and Michael he didn't stand much of a chance. Michael kept his eyes fixed on Marcus making sure he didn't move, finally he had the upper hand. He heard the cuffs click open and a sigh escape Selene's lips as her weakened legs refused to support her, the gasp was one of pain since her arms now falling back into the normal position after feeling like they where being ripped from her body. Michael grew concerned as Selene flopped down Lucian catching her before she hit the ground. **

"**Take her, I will take care of him" Lucian sat Selene against the pillar. Michael was beside Selene in the blink of an eye, pulling her into his arms giving her his body warmth he knew she craved. **

**Marcus gritted his teeth and clenched his fists in anger, now he had to face Lucian who was at full strength and power, unmarked, un-tired, ready to battle for years of his kind being hunted.**

**Marcus barely had a second to leap away dodging Lucian's attack, he moved much faster than Michael with much more experience. Lucian had delivered three blows to Marcus before he could even think to defend himself, before he knew it he was face first on the floor blood oozing out his nose.**

**Lucian gave Marcus a chance to get to his feet only to find it was a grave mistake as Marcus's eyes fell on Selene in Michael's arms giving him the chance at a cruel plan. **

**In the very room of Sonja's death it felt so healing to win against an elder that was against his kind, justice seemed to be dealt with every blow he gave him. Marcus managed to get to his feet, Lucian expected him to flip around and attack him that was not the case at all. Marcus took him by surprise by running past the pillar toward the door. In a moment of ignorance of power Lucian thought Marcus was running from him. By the time he realized it was too late**

"**Michael h…!" Lucian started to yell only to watch Marcus reach down on the other side of the pillar where Michael couldn't see and snatch Selene by the ankle quickly ripping her out of Michael's arms. Selene gave out another yelp as Marcus yanked her away so fast it popped her leg out of joint causing extreme pain in her leg and down her back when Marcus held her up off the ground by her ankle. Selene struggled for a moment Marcus never even flinched he knew she was too weak to defend herself.**

"**Don't move!" He yelled smirking to himself returning to his human form. **

**Lucian stayed put and Michael climbed to his feet**

"**This is between us leave her out of it" Lucian growled wanting to fight Marcus. Marcus reached down and grabbed Selene buy the throat turning her around. Her body lacking desperately needed blood flopped like a rag doll. The very sight of her being treated in such a manor was making Michael more agitated by the second. **

"**Think about it _Marcus! _Kill her and the two of us will kill you slow and painfully, you have lost this battle, you are out numbered! Let her go and we will leave never to return" Lucian tried to negotiate with him. **

**Marcus however was in no negotiating mood he had his plans, it was his way or none at all. **

"**Simpletons have you heard nothing I've said? You think I want to kill her?" Marcus spat smugly.**

"**Then what is all this for!" Michael pleaded not caring if he showed weakness as long as Marcus didn't harm Selene. **

"**Simple I'll show you" Before Michael or Lucian could react Marcus sank his teeth into Selene's neck.**

* * *

**Thankyou for all yourwonderful reveiws and waiting**

**-Evelyn-**

* * *

**Synch14:** **ohhh have a thing for Erika? hehehe I like her as well. There are only few characters in the movie I dont like. The skanky smokingVampyre in the darkred dress with the yellowish eyes really annoys me. It just ruins the dark blue-black sleak style of the film. Young lycans do not change no. Only when they hit pubity they start to change. It did mention that.**

**Punk rock prinsess: No sorry I have to say Im not going to do a sequel for the reason Im working on "Reminisce for once lived hyms" of the Song to the Siren trilogy. And Im addopting another fanficstory of a friend who no longer feels like writing it. **

**Hollysgirl: Thankyou! I am still in alot of pain (My absence says that) but Im slowly starting to get better. I have been working on images ( I love drawing in bed) so there will be a new section of the site soon :D**

**Death-Dealer-Selene: Heheh I know Im terrible for punctuation. I cant even spell. However some things are done differently here (New Zealand) so keep that in mind, though I still can't get it right lol. Oh and Sorry to dissapoint and Im not being a know it all, (its horrible when a character you like dies in a film) but Raze does get killed in the film. He may not in your stories thats okay, everyone can do what they like :). If you do not belive me watch the film againYes Raze eats Soren, but right after that he hears Viktor coming then is so pissed off Lucian is dead (thinks he's dead) he takes on Viktor who grabbs him by the throat breaks his neck then sticks his sword though his heart killing him. This is writen in the book also. **

**Fig-aruna: Thanks, last chap I just wasn't in the right state of mind to write a fight. If they did it would not take Lucian very long to kill Kraven anyway, as you said. (though Kraven does still need to have his arse seriouslykicked in someones hehe) **

**Elvishphoenix: Lol exilent. All I can say is everyoneknows the saying;"what goes around comes around". Lucian cames to the rescue this time. **


	17. Ballistic

**The pain in Selene's neck stung like crazy making her leg seem like nothing at all. Marcus's teeth seemed to be clamped so hard he was going to take the side of her neck off she remained frozen unable to move. Besides she knew moving would cause more pain, she had struggled with fright when Viktor sank his teeth into her the first time making his sharp fangs tear her skin more than needed. **

"**Selene!" Michael cried in panic about to jump at Marcus when Lucian held him back**

"**He could trying to turn her, attack him and he could rip out her jugular killing her easily" **

"**What if he is draining her dry she doesn't have much blood!" Michael panicked half in change badly wanting to pull Selene to safety and rip out Marcus's throat. **

"**Calm down, look at her eyes" Lucian gestured toward Selene's eyes that where changing. Selene could hear the words but nothing made any sense all she could feel was hot burning pain like boiling acid flowing though her veins, her eyesight had became hazy then dark making her wonder if Marcus would suck the life from her. Marcus knowing full well the pure indulgence of the feed had to stop, her body was beginning to tremble and become heavy in his arms, any longer and she would surely die.**

**With a mouth full of blood covered teeth Marcus pulled away and looked down at her pale face. Her eyes where half black yet her blue irises still visible. Her skin was as white as death could get with her veins now purple clearly showing through. He placed her down on the ground as her body convulsed about her lungs opening and closing at a rapid rate trying to breathe the needed air. Michael's black eyes where fixed on Marcus with hatred weather Selene would live though this or not he was determined to kill him. Marcus watched her flicker her eyes open and closed then gave a smile as they fully changed black making the change successful. **

"**Now she is one of us" He spoke up pleased with himself. **

"**Now you're going to die!" Michael snarled leaping at Marcus knocking him to the floor. Lucian grabbed Selene and dragged her along the floor away from the again fighting hybrids and checked her wound. Her blood had spilled out over the collar Kraven had put on her and down her shoulder. It was almost fortunate the collar was on her since it would have made Marcus's chance at ripping out her throat a lot harder. **

**Lucian left her to her change knowing for well she would live and rose to aid Michael against Marcus to dispose of the last Elder. **

**Everything was vacant in Selene's mind only pain seemed to make any sense it was the one and only thing that was familiar in a twisted sense. Her skin began to change a metallic blue just like the others her nails grew long and became black. Her teeth elongated into sharp points making it feel like each tooth was being yanked out with a pair of pliers. It seemed to take forever to complete when all of a sudden the pain suddenly vanished leaving her for the first time in over a hundred years warm. For once the cold floor she laid upon was soothing on her hot skin never in her Vampyric years had she ever wanted the cold against her. Still even weaker than before she relaxed resting on the floor half conscious laying easy in the knowledge Lucian and Michael would surely finish Marcus off. **

"**She has changed you…"**

"**You changed her against her will! You bit her!" Michael yelled in pure anger Lucian could feel power almost pouring off him he was using his hate to charge it up.**

"**No, I have created you a mate for our kind now it can get started"**

"**How dare you demote her as '_mate_' she is a person!" **

"**That is not the point, she is now one of us I have done you a favor open your eyes!" Marcus backed away from Michael who drew his claws.**

"**You almost killed her turning her!" Michael swung at Marcus who stepped back barely missing the swing.**

"**I never thought I'd see you cowering away _Marcus_" Lucian sneered walking around side Michael helping him back Marcus into a corner.**

"**I do not cower!" Marcus snarled changing form again. **

"**You and your kind will pay for all the suffering you have inflicted on her and Lucian's kind!"**

"**We'll see about that! If you do not do what I will then I will dispose of you and take her for myself" Marcus still stood his ground in his arrogance.**

"**I hate you!" Michael growled in pure rage feeling the power growing. He growled till drool dripped from his numbers of sharp teeth. Lucian was the first to leap onto Marcus's side while Michael dove at the front stabbing his claws deep into Marcus's chest. Marcus's growl turned yelp when the weight of Both Lucian and Michael was too much along with their cutting claws. Falling on his back Marcus swung at Michael slashing his face angering him even more. With his other free arm Marcus grabbed hold of Lucian's face Lucian gritted his teeth digging his own claws into Marcus's neck. In defense Marcus pushed both his fingers into Lucian's eyes in reflex to protect his eyesight Lucian pulled back only to have Marcus throw him to the ground with a single strike. Michael Dove his hands in even deeper trying to force his claws into his heart, Marcus clenched his fists together and brought them down onto the top of Michael's head twisting his head and neck not quite breaking it. Marcus felt a sharp pain when Michael flipped back onto the floor his hands covered in blood. Marcus returned to his feet, opening his mouth he stopped as his chest ached so bad he could barely make a sound. Looking down at his bare chest, two large bloody red holes sat in his chest, each side a rib missing now lying in each of Michael's hands. **

**Marcus coughed for a moment till blood oozed from his mouth**

"**Shit" Lucian muttered seeing the ribs in Michael's hands.**

**Michael smirked jumping to his feet holding the trophy ribs up like weapons as Marcus held the two wounds closed.**

"**Missing something?" Michael snared in delight as this was the start of literately tearing Marcus to pieces. **

**Marcus growled at Michael advancing toward him only to forget about Lucian who had jumped onto the ceiling and began crawling along like a spider when finally the tomb doors slid open. Behind the glass the new council members observed the situation. **

"**Selene is dead… they killed her" What was a fellow death dealer observed aloud, eyes fixed on Selene's still body. **

"**They will kill all Vampyre's and Lycans!" One council member panicked.**

"**That much is true… they will destroy us all" The oldest turned to face the rest of them**

"**What should be our plan of action?" Another asked crossing her arms. The oldest raised a brow. **

"**First close the doors we cannot allow them to leave"**

**On order the Vampyre behind the controls closed the metal shield. **

"**Tell everyone to evacuate the building to the station we will all take Amelia's train to the new world house"**

"**Run! But they will find us!" the same Vampyre panicked. **

"**They will surely hunt us down before long" The taller Vampyre behind her agreed, it was not in a Vampyre's nature to run and hide only from sunlight would they do such a thing. **

"**They will not hunt us after we leave, attach enough fire power to the house"**

"**You're going to blow it up?" They stood in utter shock at the head councilor's move. **

"**We can lead our own coven our way, totally dispose of the war and the previous life we have no need for it anymore. When this house crumbles in explosions and flames it will take them with it assuring our safety" He calmly explained. **

"**There is only four hours till dawn" **

"**There are enough Vampyre's to put to work in this Coven if they want to live so we better get moving. Anyone who fails to be on the train before sunrise will be burned alive or joins the hybrids fates" He headed out before any could have the chance to question him. **

**Inside the tomb Lucian had pounced onto Marcus's back looping his arm around his neck at an attempt to snap his neck. While Marcus's arms where clawing at Lucian's grip Michael had a clear shot of his chest, he had a plan to stab Marcus in the heart with his own rib. **

**All where unaware the doors even opened or closed let alone hear the voices on the other side. **

* * *

**Thankyou for all your wonderful reviews. It was a nasty cliff hanger I left you with and I asure I I was going to post the next day, but over the last few days I have been unable to acces my acount and had to email Fanfiction to see what was going on. Finally this morning its fixed :P **

**-Evelyn-**

* * *

**Synch14: Yes the book does say a little about Erika, but nothing more then the movie does. I cant really remember it hardly goes into her past, all I remember was she was the daughter of a rich lord or something like that I would have to check. :)**

**Soullesseyes: Thankyou, Um I kinda get a little "trigger happy" of making cliff hangers lol.**

**Sailorfusion: I like to be different. This was the one story everyone asked me to write, cause they love the whole Michael/Selene thing so thats why its done. Its nice to write Marcus as a bastard for a change makes a refreshing change lol.**

**Elvishphoenix: Well nothing gets past your smart little mind! Yes it was successful cause she drank his blood. Smarty bum!**

**Hollysgirl: Thankyou, I cant wait to see how it looks no matter the responce its taken me a long time to construct the page.**

**Anonymous again: Well you can see that type of plot of Michael vs Marcus for Selene's love its in my other story (trilogy) _Song to the Siren_. If you dont want to read the whole thing (I dont blame you its not exactly short) the main battle between Marcus and Michael is in the second story _'Chorus of dark revelation'_ They fight in Chapter 23; _face to face_, 71; _As it could be_and chapter 72;_ Face to face roundII._**

**MisteriousChels: Thankyou, sorry for the delays in chapters.**

**Aseawen: Well Kiaora, its nice to finally meet a fellow Kiwi on the fanfic and in the underworld section. (lol for once I can say kiwi on line and not have people refame to is as the fruit) Anyway thankyou for your review Im going to round this story up soon so only a few chappies to go :)**

**Fig-aruna: Thankyou lol I have to run out of clifhangers sooner or later.**

**Starlit rouge: Lol I hate clifhangers to, but you got to love writing them! However I dont feel crap about it cause Im not a writer who writes with huge month gaps between chapters hehe.**


	18. Wake up

**Michael didn't wait for any chance of Marcus getting away and took his own chance driving the snapped sharp rib right into Marcus's chest. **

**Lucian felt Marcus gasp for a short moment, then lose his grip as realization sank in. Looking down Marcus saw his own bone sticking out his chest gasping with only one lung he dropped to his knees changing back into his human form his eyes returning blue, his pupils narrowing to a mere dot. With blood oozing from his mouth like a tap he looked up to see Michael bring his fist down on the bone driving the bone though his heart completely. In a moment his rule of over a thousand years flashed before his eyes before he fell completely into deaths hands. **

**Lucian stepped back staring at Marcus's body, finally he thought all the elders where dead their rule was over his soul somehow now seemed at peace. **

"**It's over" Lucian crouched down resting for a moment. **

"**No, they have to die! I will destroy them all for what they have done" Michael was to full of anger to clam himself. **

"**Michael, do not follow the path I took. It left me with an empty hate I could never dispose of. They are lost without their elders and will only concern themselves with riches they are too selfish to want to hunt us now. You have Selene she needs you now, appreciate what you have now and walk away before you lose it all" Lucian gestured toward Selene. **

**Michael knew Lucian was right as soon as his eyes fell upon Selene still looking lifeless on the floor. **

**Crouching by her side Michael gently scooped her upper body up from the floor and cradled her in his arms she was alive but still not waking. **

"**Selene its over" He waited for a response, there was none.**

"**Selene… come on wake up" he spoke and shook her gently to bring her round. **

"**Selene!" Michael shook her a little harder but still no movement.**

"**I don't understand, she is breathing and her heart is beating but she won't wake up" **

"**Strange" Lucian got up and moved over to Michael's side where he could see Selene clearly. **

"**We changed into hybrids and where embodied with power… why is she not waking up or moving?"**

**Lucian lifted her eyes to find only black eyes and no movement what so ever**

"**Maybe because she is a woman it takes longer?" Michael suggested**

"**No, Singe found there would not have been any difference…" **

"**Wake up!" Michael shook her even harder desperate to wake her**

"**To fuck if I'm going to let you die now!"**

**Lucian frowned picking up her wrist, holding up her palm he drew his claw and pricked her skin lightly but not enough to draw blood. Her hand flinched and her fingers twitched**

"**She is not comatose" Lucian looked at Selene's face frowning, yet there was a hint of realization in his features. Reaching up he used his claw to slightly prick under her eye**

"**What are you doing!" Michaels question was answered as Selene's eye screwed up tight and her face flinched. **

"**She's responsive and somewhat awake. She can hear us" **

"**Then why is she not responding?" Michael then looked down at the woman in his arms confused **

"**Selene what's wrong!"**

"**Michael she won't answer or move" **

"**Why not!" Michael grew angry wanting to violently shake her till she woke, his eyes beginning to water.**

"**She's given up"**

"**What! Given up? No not Selene, she is a warrior this is not like her" **

"**Everyone has a weak point, Marcus must have found hers" **

"**It's not true" He pulled her in and squeezed her tight. Lucian reached up and put his hand on his shoulder to comfort him**

"**She has lived many years in an intense war and been treated badly. It takes a toll Michael, she has lost the will to live" **

* * *

**I apologize for the wait I had put a message on the other story but not this one, I have been on a much needed holiday. Been traveling around New Zealand the last two weeks and been feeling much better. Back to work tomorrow :( but back to writing too :) **

**-Evelyn-**

* * *

**Egyptian-princesss: Lol thankyou, if you read my earliy stuff then you would laugh its so bad. **

**Synch14: No she isn't and I think from what I read somewhere one of the lower class weaker Vampyres bit her. Oh yes you said you have a book on Raze's history, does it saywhen he wasborn?**

**dArK-dAeMoIs-DeA: Michael ripping his ribs out, I got that idea from a greek story of Zeus. He took his fathers rib and killed him with it. How did she change you name? This one is a little harder to remember and write lol.**

**Punk-rock-prinsses: Thanks :)**

**Fig-aruna: Thankyou, its what I aim to do but if I go to far on discription just say.**

**Starlit-Rouge: :D thanks, sorry for the anxiously awaited chapter, and for it being so short.**

**Lovegoddess567: Thankyou, again sorry for the wait.**

**Ithilwenn: Thankyou, dont worry I always finish a stroy I cannot leave one undone. I say if you dont want to finish a story then dont start one :) a stroy has to have an end just like it has to have a beginning.**

**Jasmine: Thankyou :) Been getting better on holiday back and ready to write :) I just have to unpack everything then I can finish my stories.**


	19. The fall of Ordoghaz

**Lucian got to his feet standing over Michael and Selene. There was nothing he could do it was solely up to Michael. **

**Michael gritted his teeth angry, Marcus was fortunate to already be dead. **

"**Why are you giving up? What did that bastard say to you?"**

**Lucian wandered over to the large steel door looking at Marcus's corpse when he hears a scratching sound coming from the other side of the large steel door.**

"**What the…" he leaned in closer putting his sensitive hybrid ear to the door. On the other side a dealer attached a plastic explosive to the door along with many other explosives by other dealers. Lucian frowned listening through the door as the sound repeated at least four times again against the door. It was not until the dealer linked each explosive up making a familiar click setting them Lucian realized what it was.**

"**Shit!" Lucian pulled away from the door flying over to Michael and Selene dragging the both of them across the floor and over to the other side of the room.**

"**What the hell are you doing you could have hurt her!" Michael screamed at Lucian ripping Selene and himself out of Lucian's grip then cuddling Selene like an innocent puppy. **

"**I don't think she really cares and right now we have bigger problems!" As soon as Lucian fell silent he heard another set of faint clicks around him, from through the walls and above.**

"… **They are blowing this place sky high…" he stood up listening around him.**

**A loud click then clank moved above him closing the hole in the roof**

"**Fuck! They are blowing it sky high along with us!"**

**Michael wasn't even listening he was too concerned with Selene in his arms lost to why she would not respond to him, some one who cared.**

"**Michael we have to move!" Lucian panicked looking up watching the hole slowly closing over it was their only way out. **

**Lucian violently grabbed Michael to snap him out of it**

"**Michael if we don't leave we all die even Selene!" Lucian shook Michael to bring him round. **

**Michael looked blankly at Lucian for a moment then saw the closing hole above him. "Alright" Michael climbed to his feet holding her in his arms. **

"**There was a leaver that Marcus used to open the hole" Michael looked toward the wall near the door**

"**Marcus destroyed it he was hell bent on watching Selene burn" Lucian pointed to the broken leaver on the floor. **

"**We have to go out the hole quickly!" Lucian jumped up onto the concrete holding pole then looked up at the roof.**

"**It's almost shut!" Michael stressed.**

"**Not yet!" Lucian with all his hybrid strength leapt up at the hole grabbing hold of the rim he pulled himself up though the narrow gap as it thinly closed touching his sides shutting just as his feet left the gap.**

"**No!" Michael yelled watching the hatch close. **

**Darkness filled the tomb leaving them alone for death to visit**

"**Well if you want to give up you got your wish. At least now I'm coming with you"**

**Selene still gave no response. **

**About to sit on the cold floor Michael heard a horrible metal screech from above. Slowly the hole opened up again revealing Lucian's bloody fingers he had jammed in the hatch to reassure getting it open again. **

"**Hurry this place is completely hard wired with explosives, we have little time!" Michael hurriedly swung Selene over his shoulder and climbed up onto the pole. There was a fair distance between the roof and the pole, and with Selene over his shoulder she weighed him down.**

"**Here we go" Michael crouched for a second then with every last part of energy he had left leapt up toward Lucian. **

**He was no where near high enough and with only one arm to grab the hole it made it seem almost impossible even as a tiered hybrid. Landing on his feet Michael looked up at Lucian **

"**Come down and help me lift her!" **

"**I cant my foot is wedged between the gears stopping the hole from closing. Try again I will reach for her as far as I can"**

**Michael as fast as he could go climbed up onto the pole again then once again leapt up at the hole. Lucian could barely reach Selene only enough to tap her head, not enough to grab hold of her shirt of grab a limb. **

"**Fuck!" he cursed watching them fall to the floor again. He leaned down a little further reaching down**

"**Try again" **

**Michael climbed the pole again puffing a little carrying her dead weight**

"**Okay" Michael hinted he was ready taking to the air again flying up toward Lucian who this time managed to grab a handful of Selene's shirt taking hold of her. Michael fell to the floor leaving Selene hanging mid air when his claws ripped her shirt loosing his grip, he lunged forward to grab her only to slip his foot out of the gear causing the hole to begin to close.**

"**Shit" Lucian had to let her go as he felt the hole close against his middle almost cutting him in half he barely stuffed his foot back into the gears. **

"**Fuck" Lucian grumbled having barely enough space to pull him self back though. **

**Michael barely caught Selene as she fell toward him avoiding her skull from being split open on the solid tomb floor. Michael knew Selene must have hesitated or had second thoughts since she tensed up when he caught her. **

"**Selene please don't give up" Michael hoped to get a reaction still none. **

"**Michael there is no time! If she wants to go… leave her" **

"**No I can't, if she dies I die too. I have nothing else"**

"**Michael we cant get her up here unless she reaches up herself, she doesn't want to and she is still too weak, let her go" **

**Michael looked down at Selene not giving her up**

"**Michael we are running out of time we have to go now!" **

"**Selene… please I know you are hurting, seeing you hurt makes me hurt… but you cant give up now, not after all you have been though. Marcus is a fucking bastard and had no right to say what he did, they had no right to treat you like they did. You are so much better then them…" Michael noticed her eyes begin to water slightly. **

"**We are free, free from all this all we have to do is get out of here all you need to do is reach up and we can leave, leave to a better place. We are hybrid you don't have to run from the sun we have a chance of happiness I want to make you happy, we can start life over" **

**A small clear stream strolled from her eyes as she finally opened them revealing her deep earthy irises, glassy from tears. **

"…**Sun" She muttered looking at the hole**

"**Yes the warm sun you don't have to run anymore" Michael gave the warmest honest smile he could give. **

"**I no longer know what warmth is… I lost my humanity years ago" **

"**No, no! That's not true its there in you I've seen it in you, you only tucked it away, give me a chance Selene give yourself a chance at happiness I will never hurt you and I will do what ever I have to, to prove it to you. But we need to get out now please you are all I have in this immortal world…"**

**More tears fell from her eyes when her eyes fell to the picture of her family then looked back to Michael almost if to decide, join her family in death dwelling on their death or life with Michael. Lucian was becoming most uncomfortable as he saw the last of the Vampyre's fleeing the site**

"**Come on Michael just tell her" **

**Lucian's words drew her attention back to Michael locking her eyes with his. He took a deep breathe, it was as sharp as when he first saw her, along with a flutter of the heart**

"**I'm in love with you… that will never change" Feeling it was the truth as well as feeling sort of venerable and silly he hoped he didn't sound cheesy. Her expression didn't change but he could see in her eyes deep inside the emotion changed. Both Lucian and Michael were relived when she finally moved looping her arm around Michael for support sitting her self up. Michael didn't blame her of think any bad of her, he didn't see her as insane or suicidal, this kind of breakdown after hundreds of years of shutting her feelings away and mental abuse would do this to anyone. In his view she was stronger to last this long without doing this already. **

**Some how still weak and drained Michael ended up helping her up onto the pole then held her like before **

"**Ready?"**

**She gave a small nod looking up at Lucian reaching down for her. Before the jump she took him by surprise by giving him a small gentle kiss. **

**He smiled from ear to ear knowing it was her way of expressing her love for him, for her indeed it was a big jump for little things such as a kiss. **

**Carrying her once more on the last leap Michael flung her up successfully flinging her into Lucian's grip. Lucian pulled her up though the small gap in which she fitted through easily and onto the roof. **

"**Michael hurry!" Lucian panicked he could hear the electrical pulse start up flowing though the wires about to trigger the bombs. Selene standing on the roof fell pale at the amount of explosives attached to the building. **

"**My God!" She was shocked at the rash actions of the coven. **

**Turning to see Lucian pull Michael from the hole she was also in time to see the bombs detonate, the building below cracked and shook violently as it gave way beneath them the last thing each of them saw before the main explosion was a large burst of orange flames along with a deafening rumbling followed with blackness. **

* * *

**Synch14: Thankyou for the information I needed if for a new feature coming soon on my site. **

**dArK-dAeMoIs-DeA: I had a fantastic holiday, found a few lotr locations by accident too. Wetraveled by helicopter to the mountains (the ones they used for the misty mountains in lotr) then hiked upFox Glacier. We went into the real underworld to and I can tell you now its bloody cold. 11 degrees max, and pitch black! Hahah you name is a little hard to type out thats all :P**

**Punk-rock-prinsses: Thankyou I cant help but leave a cliff hanger :) only one more chapter left. **

**Kittykat: Thankyou, the fanfiction stories I do is to inprove my writing its nice to hear someone enjoys my writing style :) thankyou again :D**


	20. Sunlight flight

**Pain.**

**It ached around her head like a bullet going off in her skull. Her temple throbbed as she lay in an awkward position on top of something, barely able to move. It was pitch black yet she could still see the bight light of the blast in her eyes as if it burnt the very sight of itself into her eye sockets. Letting in a gasp she began to cough wildly chocking on the thick dust of cement and fine debris, her chest ached bad as did her twisted spine. She could feel her warm blood seeping across her forehead leaking from the large cut she could also feel it dripping down her left forearm almost pouring like a tap from the large gash below her elbow and one across her shoulder that seemed to have taken most her fall. **

**Still coughing Selene's main intention was just to breathe eventually she coughed up grayish black goo and blood she had inhaled. **

**Lucian had been the first to come round, he had narrowly avoided being seriously harmed or squashed under any large debris, this however was strange. The very pole that held Sonja had landed above his head creating a barrier stopping anything from falling on him. **

"**Now isn't that strange… or is it" he muttered looking up to see a small ray of warm light beam though a hole above him showing him the way out. He smiled for a moment thinking of Sonja could this mean she was free? Watching over him? Either way a warm feeling seemed to come over him fully completing his inner peace. Crawling out from underneath the rubble he emerged with only a couple of scratches, he rose to face a warm sunrise lighting the day. **

"**Freedom… with or without loss" he barely took in any breath as he looked on over the rubble, Michael or Selene where no where to be seen, until he heard coughing close by from inside the rubble. **

**Selene flinched with fight when Lucian suddenly lifted one of the steel doors of what _was_ the tomb making her think the rubble was going to cave in on her. **

"**You're alive" Lucian smiled her face filled with surprise at his warm smile and grateful tone of finding her alive. **

**She opened her mouth to talk when the dust caught the back of her throat making her go into a coughing fit again. **

"**Easy" Lucian climbed down to investigate her injuries, he already knew she was low on blood and with the gash in her arm she would surely not last much longer. Ripping fabric from his torn cloths he firmly bandaged her elbow then tore then used the rest of his shirt to make a sling elevating her arm. **

"**Thank you nurse Lucian" She tried to smile.**

"**Good lord you have a sense of humor" Lucian slid his arm under her back and helped her to her feet. **

"**I can walk" She insisted. Lucian let her only to find she stumbled as soon as he let her go**

"**You're still too weak" he said picking her up carrying her across the rubble over to a small grass clearing.**

**As he sat her down her eyes suddenly realized light was filling the air as the suns rays suddenly shone upon her when the sun raised enough above the trees. Giving a loud screech feeling the hot sun on her skin and the bight light stinging her eyes she simply on natural reflex flung herself with everything she had and scrambled under a set of cracked wooden doors out of the suns reach. **

"**Selene" Lucian snapped annoyed since she gave him a fright more than anything else**

"**You don't need to run from the sun…" He stood watching her bundle up keeping as far away from the light as she could be. **

**He rolled his eyes **

"**Very well, I will look for Michael you can stay there" He stood up strait stretching his back then looked around looking for a place to start. **

"**Not much use in such a weak state anyway" he grumbled to himself beginning his search. Selene looked down at the skin of her free arm which had touched the suns rays to see it was not burnt only a light pink, almost the natural colour her skin should be rather than its pale milky white Vampyre tone. **

**It was a strange feeling, it tingled but did not burn… it was warmth heating her ice skin for the first time in over one hundred years. She had felt the suns burning power before, all Vampyre younglings learn the hard way the importance to keep out of the sun. Selene being her stubborn curious self pushed the boundaries on how much light could go on her until it burned and Viktor let her. He believed she had to learn for herself, in the back room above the dojo where Viktor had been observing her training with enthusiasm one of the small fanlight windows had been partly let open leaving a small ray of sunlight into the room. Viktor left it open for her to investigate, cruel yet he wanted her to learn rather then be killed. Hiding in the corner with a cold wet towel knowing she would investigate he had watched her walk in looking for him to find the light ray instead. Approaching it slowly she stuck her finger out poking slowly toward the ray of light only to find her hand got hotter at the very light reflection off the floor. Then something Viktor had not planned happened, the windows latch slipped letting more light though then planned dousing her hand and light UV reflection onto her arm and face. Still very young Selene hissed and screeched like a child throwing herself toward the wall holding her hand bursting into tears, weeping and wailing like a child at the sheer pain it was worse than any blade nicks, combat wounds or bullet wounds she had ever encountered. **

**Viktor marched over and quickly slammed the window shut then over to Selene he crouched beside her **

"**Give me your hand my child" **

**She lowered her head trying to hide her pain and tears putting out her bleeding hand. He placed the lovely cold towel over her arm it felt so soothing. **

"**It's alright every youngling does it. Do it once" he said **

"**And you'll never do it again" famous words that where too true. It was a lesson that hardened her on the pain factor, no bullet or weapon seemed to ever cause the same pain that had caused making her warrior side more vicious. **

**Selene cringed at the memory, not about the pain rather the repulsion now of him caring for her like a father, she was the only one who had his sympathy the only one he had apologized to, he had revealed how he felt terrible for letting to much sun in burning her more seriously than he had planned. Huddled watching the light get brighter she remained still her eyes slightly crunched up from the bright stinging, yet still fixed knowing sooner or later it would fill where she sat. **

**Lucian was having a hard time finding Michael. No matter where he stood it would cave in threatening to swallow him or topple onto him. And if Michael was covered in grey dust he would easily blend into the rubble making Lucian miss him completely since it would also hide his scent. **

"**Michael!" he called looking around.**

**No answer. **

"**Michael!" he yelled louder still no answer. **

**Hope began to fade in Lucian, he knew Michael was close to the blast hybrid or not it would blow anyone or thing to pieces. He only hoped he did not find half of Michael and have to look for the other half. **

"**Michael!" He continued to call making his way though the rubble. **

**Selene watched the light her eyes still squinting, but keenly she listened to Lucian calling for Michael and waiting for any response. Slowly Lucian got further away from her till she could barely hear him moving about at all. **

**Silence over the next minute seemed like an hour until she heard some of the debris cave in from afar. **

"**Lucian?" She called for him but there was no response. **

"**Lucian are you alright?"**

"**Lucian!" She yelled louder and louder, no reply.**

"**Fuck!..." her chest felt tight guilt suddenly grasped hold of her**

"**This is all my fault…" she muttered to herself, if she hadn't been so selfish and thought only of her herself and giving up over the past after both of them had come to rescue her only to be blown from the mansion and lose their lives leaving her alive and alone. **

"**What have I done" once again the sliver streaks slipped down her cheeks as her mind counted her losses over and over again. **

**Condemned to be alone and suffer though eternity, maybe she thought she did disserve to burn in the sun, for all she had done to others and herself for so long. **

"**Enough…" She told her getting to her feet, Michael was missing and Lucian could be in trouble, if she burned she burned if she didn't then she would find them both she was certain of that.**

**With hardly much strength but full of mental will she took a deep breath looking at the sunlit ground before her. **

"**Here it goes" she told herself shutting her eyes from the bright intense light, with a burst of courage she stepped out into the light revealing her whole body to the suns rays for the first time since she was human.**

**It was like stepping into an oven. Immediately her skin became pink taking a sharp breath she could barely breathe from the intense heat. She couldn't open her eyes the light was too much for them to handle, stumbling she became quickly disorientated. Blind, weak and hot she stumbled about trying to follow the direction she thought Lucian went but the to much before long she tripped on rubble and fell to the ground, she let out a screech hissing madly at the intense burn on her skin. **

**How it burned. **

**Bad. **

**She took in quick sharp breaths wanting to cool down she didn't think the death would take this long to burn her as she still lay fully in the sun. She realized. It was the Lycan part in her that was keeping her alive she had been a Vampyre for much longer, Michael and Lucian where Lycan at first used to the sun her body would have to slowly adapt. **

**However she made the decision if the sun didn't kill her she would not stop till she found them making her slowly pull herself to her feet again. With little energy but still so much will power she blindly stumbled though the rubble tripping and slipping, catching herself on sharp twisted metal adding many more cuts to the collection. The heat continued to burn making it feel like she had no skin left on her bare flesh, it seemed like the sun was tons of hot weight pushing her down. She couldn't stop she told herself pushing on though the heat, she could feel warm tears escape her eyes as she stumbled across something made of cold steel. The steel seemed nice on her hands, almost smiling for once wanting the cold she realized what this slightly twisted long steel shape was. A fridge. **

"**Yes!" She felt around the fridge seeing with her hands that it was on its side. Crouching down she climbed in wanting to escape the sun only for a few moments she got an even better deal. Her hands and side immediately submerged into a pool of chilled blood, and many blood packets that where contained from within. **

"**This is more like it" She licked her lips intoxicated with the delicious smell her eyes finally opening turning black. She lay down in the pool and packet mess of blood on the shady inside of the slightly twisted fridge, it was what she needed to regain her strength and heal her body. She was never fond of drinking cold blood but this one time it was an exception, the cool crimson pool sounded her red burnt skin that greedily absorbed the blood healing instantly. She picked up an un-torn packet and bit into it drinking the uncontaminated contents inside. She felt with every gulp and second her power and strength return to normal but then much more. The hybrid side was taking place she could feel the sheer strength build in her limbs, each of her muscles adjusted to its new ability. **

**Dropping the empty packet she greedily bit into another one wanting more. She drank until the power rose no more and her skin was back to its normal state. **

**Taking a deep breath she knew she had to leave her lovely chilled blood filled coffin and find the others. Covered in blood she submerged back into the sun, her eyes tightly shut again yet this time her skin did not burn. The blood left on her skin was acting like a barrier against the heat of the sun. **

"**Lucian!... Michael!" She called them, no reply. **

"**Fuck!" She cursed not able to see. It seemed pointless without her vision how was it possible to find either one of them? **

**Placing her hand over her eyes she left a thin gap though her fingers to barely see though hopefully to block out the suns rays. Opening her eyes was like two red hot pokers going into her eye sockets, but she saw enough to give her an idea. She was not to far off the trees, if she could get into the shade of the trees she may be able to climb the tree to have a better look at the rubble from a shaded area. It seemed a random stupid idea but it was the only thing she could think of it was better then moving blind about in the rubble like a blind rat though a maze. **

**It took her longer than she had planned to get to the trees but she made it despite the blood on her skin was beginning to dry loosing its cooling effect. Sighing with the cold softness of the shade Selene felt around on the ground for something to stand on to climb up the tree, jumping blind into a range of many branches was not a good idea unless she planed on embedding her face into bark. **

**She fluttered her eyes open for a second it didn't burn as bad as the first time allowing her to see a pile of grey concrete in front of her. Crawling over she attempted to move the rubble only to find it was soft. Too soft. Flesh soft. Her hands trailed the shape of what she thought was concrete to feel familiar human hands, broad chest then the face of Michael.**

"**Michael!" she forced open her eyes, as much as it burned she looked down at him lying on his side completely covered in grey dust and debris making him camouflage. **

"**Michael!" She called him trying to wake him. It seems the shoe was now on the other foot. Michael didn't answer only laid still she pushed the chunk of wall that sat on him to the side freeing him. **

**Gently she lifted his head and wiped the dust and dirt from his face revealing blood and the natural tan colour. Now she felt guilty**

"**I'm so sorry!" She checked for any signs of life there where none she could find. It tore her apart inside, he really loved her and now he was dead because of her she had recklessly thrown him away. Leaning over his body she began to wail with guilt she had lost the last person who ever really cared for her. **

"…**this is all my fault" she spoke resting her head down on his chest. **

**She instantly felt something rest on the back of her head causing her to stop weeping taking a sharp breath**

"**No... It isn't" Michael's voice crackled still exhausted from the battle earlier. **

**She sat up suddenly, instantly finding his blue eyes**

"**You're alive!" She smiled warmly. **

"**There's that beautiful smile you hide" He smiled wiping the tears from her cheeks. She gently placed her own hand on top of his that cupped her cheek. **

"**I thought I had lost you" she said leaning into his hand. **

"**I'm so sorry if I hadn't had been so selfish we would have got out, I…" **

"**Don't blame yourself you are safe that's all that mattered to me" **

**She noticed he had lost a lot of blood though countless injuries **

"**You need blood!"**

"**It's too late" Now Michael was the one giving in**

"**No there is a fridge full of blood close by it will heal you" **

"**Selene…"**

"**Shut up don't argue you where willing to lose your life to save me, I am for you because I'm not going on without you. You where right Michael we only have each other, now get yourself over my shoulder and I will carry you" She grabbed his arm and yanked him up onto her back. Michael gave out a growl of pain as she lifted him with her new hybrid power and began to carry him though the rubble. **

"**Stubborn" he muttered but smiling she was back to her strong self**

"**Get used to it" she said keeping her eyes partly open. It seemed her eyes where slowly adjusting to the light, the burning became less each time she blinked. **

"**And don't you dare die on me" She ordered glad the fridge was now in sight. **

"**I don't plan on it" he tried to keep a good temper resisting the pain he was happy she was alive but her blind stumbling though the rubble was causing more pain in his back where most his injuries where. **

"**Here" She laid him down next to the fridge then opened it up revealing the blood inside. **

"**Time for blood bath" he joked. She looked at him blankly not understanding**

"**Didn't think you where the movie type its just a saying" he kept his high sprits as she rolled him inside. **

**He physically wanted to be sick the idea of literately bathing in blood made his stomach churn. Immediately his body soaked up the remaining blood from the split packets. **

"**This is disgusting!" he swallowed hard. **

"**Your body needs it, believe me you'll get over it" She said biting a full packet open. **

"**Here" she handed him the packet taking it to his mouth**

"**No!" he refused**

"**Its clone don't worry" **

"**I can't" **

"**Michael you need it, don't worry its not as bad as you think" She pushed it against his mouth. He didn't open his mouth just looked at her like a child not wanting to eat his vegetables **

"**Don't make me force feed you" She grabbed his nose anyway so he had to open his mouth to breathe. He tried to resist but he needed to breathe and eventually opened his mouth knowing for well she was right he did need the blood. Screwing up his nose and eyes he let the thick liquid pour into his mouth immediately he wanted to spit it out and be sick yet did his best to hold it in his mouth.**

"**Swallow" **

**He forced himself to swallow when something strange came over him, he wanted more it was not like the blood he knew now it seemed mouth watering, his stomach growled for more, the taste changed and the natural thirst he had tried to contain took over. He grabbed the packet himself and took another gulp **

"**See it's not so bad, you'll find nothing can satisfy you hunger or thirst like blood can, it's the Vampyre nature and habits. Viktor did to me what I just did to you, I refused to drink it for at least three days. It was animal blood then he tried locking me in my room with only the glass of blood but I got out though the bathroom" Selene smiled with a hint of a laugh remembering her first days as a Vampyre. **

"**He eventually chased me down gabbed me by the scruff of the neck and held my mouth open till I opened my mouth and poured it down my throat. All the rest of the coven couldn't believe he ran after me to do it… I was his daughter and got away with it. Some how I saw a gleam of satisfaction or fun in his face maybe it's what he did with his daughter… who knows" She told him while he drank. He was surprised she spoke up so easy about Viktor after what he had done.**

"**You really loved him as a father" **

**She lowered her head a little bit**

"**He was a father to me longer then my real father… my real father favored my sister more than me she was his first born. With Viktor I got all the attention, maybe that's why I was so willing I suppose. And of course then I thought he had saved me" **

**Michael saw the sadness return to her eyes**

"**Hard to believe you ran around like a kid" **

"**The thing is I was then. I was twenty when Viktor bit me, in my time when you're that age your still considered a big kid, I used to play with my nieces so I was used to games"**

"**The youngest takes the longest to grow up cause they are always called the baby of the family, it's hard to see you as a child you look older" Michael smirked savoring the moments of Selene opening up talking about her family without crying for once, it was good memories for once. **

**She smiled **

"**To a Vampyre you're still a child at that age. It changed as soon as I joined the death dealers do age visually but very, very slowly. There are ways to avoid it"**

"**How? Taxidermist?" he said smiling at her, she looked so beautiful with the sun on her skin it made her pale face glow with warmth as she smiled at his joke. He thought his ears deceived him when he heard a rare sound of a short soft laugh leave her mouth. She herself hadn't even noticed she was still sitting in the light or was smiling **

"**Blood baths" she answered. **

"**Blood baths…. Like what I'm having?"**

"**Yes, its how the elder Amelia stayed looking so young" She rummaged though picking up full packets of blood. **

"**Lucian might need these" **

"**Lucian! Where is he?" **

"**I don't know he disappeared"**

"**So you have seen him?"**

"**Yes he pulled me out the ruin and went looking for you, I heard a crash and it went quiet" **

"**We have to find him"**

"**Not until you have healed" **

"**My back is fine I'm all good let's go" He almost bowled her over climbing out. **

**He helped her to her feet immediately she closed her eyes as she faced the light.**

"**I'll lead you" He took her hand that actually had some warmth in it now**

"**You're warm" He said as he led her through the ruin. Selene had only just noticed the blood had dried and flaked off her skin leaving it bare to the sunlight. It warm, that's what seemed to be making her happier, along with Michael at her side leading the way she trusted him somehow after so many lies she trusted him he was different… she loved him. She couldn't say it not yet but she loved him, her mother had told her she would know when she found love she told her she would know when she found love instantly. It was true. **

**Lucian kept his eyes shut scratching his head. Slowly stretching he yawned stretching his arms out above his head. His ears picked up the roaring of the engine it gave a smooth purr running as it should. **

"**Son of a…!" Lucian yelped suddenly opening his eyes as the flight attendant bashed his elbow with the food trolley.**

"**Oh I'm so sorry Sir, can I get you anything" **

"**No" he grumbled looking across at Selene and Michael sitting in the seats next to him. Selene looked up at him though her light sensitive glasses from looking out the window, it was the first time she had ever flown and was enjoying every bit of it. She sat in the sun that she had now grown used to she only had to wear shades to protect her eyes. **

**Michael sat between them still asleep, his head back mouth wide open with earphones from his player in his ears blocking out all sounds. **

**Lucian looked back toward the front of the plane, Selene looked back out the window. It had been a week since the Mansion fell. They had found Lucian down a hole perfectly fine only knocked out. Now it all seemed to be in the past they had left Europe heading for the pacific into the lands of sunlight leaving everything behind finally moving on. **

"**So how does it feel to finally be free?" Lucian spoke up drawing her attention back to him. She looked out the window at the daylight then back at him again**

"**Warm" she smiled a little. **

**There was another silence between them except for Michael's half open mouth that gave a slight snore. **

"**I know we have all moved on… but I found this when I was in the rubble" Lucian reached into his pocket and pulled out an envelope then held it out for her to take. She immediately knew what it was**

"**Sorry it took so long to give back" he watched her take the envelope and opened it. Reaching in with two fingers she pulled out the black and white photo of her family.**

"**It's a little damaged around the edge but the general picture is fine" **

**She looked down at the photo like she had done many times before. He watched her expression change into a frown**

"**Something wrong?"**

"**No… Something is right" She looked up then gave a smile.**

"**It doesn't hurt anymore" Her eyes fell on him holding Sonja's pendant his eyes followed hers to his hand.**

"**I know exactly what you mean" **

* * *

**Well thats the last chapter for Goodnight moon. Thankyou for taking the time to read my short story, now Im moving on to finish Reminise for once lived Hyms. Once that is done I will not write till Underworld evolution is released, I may write for that if its any good. **

**Thankyou again for your time, patienceand wonderful reveiws**

**-Evelyn-**

* * *

**Synch14: Sorry don't know much about Kahn, hardly much is said about him. It says in the book know one knows who bit him or where he was from. Either way he was very skilled in combat giving him the rank of leading the death dealers quickly.**

**dArK-dAeMoIs-DeA: Sure I took heaps of pictures just email me cause I cant find you email and I will send them to you. Nope no memorial. They are not sorry the mansion is gone in this one hehe. **

**Mel: Haha your lovely review was repeated five times, wonder what happened there lol. Thankyou very much that means alot to me :)**

**Aseawen: Yup the country is just one big kiwi fruit vine. Did you know kiwifruit vine bark makes cats high? its really funny we used to have one and our cat kept smooching it and chewing on the bark leaving him high as a kite unable to stand up strait. Argh I just cant kill Selene. Its obvious she is my fav character, I just cant kill her. I can kill any other character but I just cant kill Selene. Thanks for keeping with the story. **

**Punk-rock-prinsses: Mean? you mean with cliffhangers? Im getting bit of a reputation for nasty cliff hangers. No no sequel for Goodnight moon Iwant to finish the trilogy at the moment :). Thankyoufor sticking with the story :)**


End file.
